Paper fan: Part 1
by Eiri-san1
Summary: Chiaki and Yamato (Iinchou) in love. A trilogy and soon to be trio love affair. little warning some adult content (no sex)
1. Default Chapter

Paper fan  
  
Yo! (Disclaimer: Don't own 'em don't need to. I love them anyways.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
How long has it been since I promised Maron that I would capture Kaitou Sinbad. I told her that but...Why did I do that? I want to impress Maron! But Kaitou Sinbad isn't the worse threat to the city and to people's treasured possessions. Kaitou Sinbad?   
  
Who is Kaitou Sinbad anyway? Why is he always seen with Kaitou Jeanne? Why...why did I promise to catch him? I could have told Maron that I would catch Jeanne herself. I could have tried harder to be a hero in her eyes, but I choose Sinbad.  
  
Jeanne has taken some of Maron's most precious possesions, interfered with her life and yet I choose Sinbad. At the time, even though I was feeling strong, perhaps I didn't want to challenge Miyako. She still got miffed about me wanting to catch Sinbad but, if I had chosen...no that's not the reason.  
  
"Iinchou!" Miyako's voice derailed my train of thought.  
  
"Ha-Hai!" I stood at attention with my hand at my forehead. Maybe I was overreacting, but she caught me off guard and I wanted to show her I'm serious.   
  
"Ah," she sighed, shrugging, "With you spacing out like that how do you expect to catch anyone?" She noticed.   
  
"I," she was right of-course, maybe I'm just not cut out for this kind of stuff, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Listen!" she folded her arms across her chest. "All you have to do is pull this lever when Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sinbad comes by."  
  
"Right!" I was glad to get such and important job but the truth was I was scared. What if I pulled it too late or too soon or...I tried to be courageous. "By increasing sentries on either side of the courtyard you'll give them this one opening and I'll be waiting for them."  
  
"Yoroshi" she nodded, "Remember Iinchou," Her finger targeted me, "You are the last line of defense."  
  
"Right!" I balled my fists. They're depending on me. I've got to do my best. I can think about all the details later. Right now. I'll catch them. One or the other. But my promise, I'll catch Sinbad no matter what.  
  
Only a moment later, spot lights lit up the courtyard of the Haruken Monistary. The target would be the rosary of one of the resident munks. Why would she take something like that? I held my breath when I heard the shouts. I listened carefully as the sound of gas grenades exploded their mist, and nets sprang from their trigger mecanisms. Closer. My plams began to sweat.  
  
They're counting on me. They're counting on me. They're counting on me! I have to do this. I can't mess this up. Please be strong, hands. Don't slip. Don't stop. I tested my grip on the lever several times before the doors opened in a thrash of wind and a slamming crash. I'm ready!  
  
"There you are." That deep voice ecohed in the large wooden room. My heart was pounding in my ears. I couldn't think, I could barely breath. I...I have to catch him. Kaitou Sinbad!   
  
"Matte!" Jeanne's light but determined voice warned the other theif. I froze, surprised to see them both. "I can't let you!"  
  
"But can you stop me?" He asked, almost playfully. They hadn't noticed me yet. I watched them as they came nearer to the target zone. "Well, Jeanne?" Did he think this was a game? I would show him. I'd catch him and he'd regret ever playing with people.   
  
"Kaitou Sinbad!" I yelled, as heroically as my nervous voice could muster. Please work! I pulled the lever.  
  
"Nani!" The two exclaimed looking up, for the source of the falling chain and soon realized one of the monistary's largest bells was falling to trap them. It was headed straight for them. It was going to work! I could stand proudly before Maron and say I was the one. I was the one to catch Sinbad and Jeanne.   
  
"Jeanne!" Sinbad's deep voice was in alarm. He pushed the blond theif out of the way just before the bell came down on him.  
  
"Sinbad!" she looked at the bell as surprised and awestruck as I was. He sacrificed himself to save her. Then she surprised me. "Baka." She stood up and ran away like he didn't matter at all. Like his sacrifice was some stupid mocho stunt from a ponytail pulling kid.   
  
In the end, Jeanne stole the rosary As for the blue haired theif, we found was a hole in the floor under the bell. Sinbad must have escaped through it. Part of me was disappointed. I was hoping I could go to class tomorrow and tell Maron of my accomplishments but...I was also glad.   
  
The way she treated him...made me...angry. I would have felt cheated, catching him like that. As if his sacrifice meant nothing. It did mean something, Sinbad. In that moment my heart took flight, appreciating the kindness and caring he had shown her. Acctually wishing to protect someone like that.   
  
To be given an opportunity to show how much I cared for someone. To be able to act without hesitation or doubt. To reach out and make it known, my feelings. I concidered this for hours before I decided to try something. Something a little crazy maybe, I'd have to skip some tourtoring sessions and after school practice but if it worked, it would be worth it.  
  
The next day I woke up early and went to Maron's apartment complex. I waited outside the glass doors, thinking about how to say hello to her. Maybe I'd tell a joke and while Chiaki and Miyako laughed Maron would invite me to walk to school with them.  
  
I didn't wait long before I spotted them coming out of the elevator. Okay. Just breath. Remember the joke. Guy walks into a bar...that might be inappropriate for minors. Okay. Guy walks into a soda shop...That sounds like it's a fifty's joke. Okay. Guy walks into a dance club, yeah, and orders...do they serve that kind of stuff in a dance club? Too late, forget the joke just say hello.  
  
"Ohaiyou." I tried to say but I guess she didn't hear me over yelling at Chiaki.   
  
"I told you, didn't I?" She huffed, "I didn't mean to sleep in."   
  
"Ah-ano?" I tried again. "Ohaiyou." Then Miyako looked at her watch and exclaimed.  
  
"We're gonna be late, come on!" She grabbed Maron's wrist and pulled her along.   
  
"Yo." Chiaki glanced at me with a smile. Huh? Well, at least he noticed me. I went after them of course, but they were running now. I'm not very strong so I had to take a break. I sat on the side bar of a small fountain, trying to catch my breath. Maybe my plan wouldn't work. Maybe I was trying to do something impossible.   
  
"Maybe I can't..."  
  
"Can't what?" I blinked, Chiaki was standing over me. I looked around and didn't see the girls anywhere. "Well?"  
  
"I...Well, I wanted to try to be closer to Maron." the blue haired boy sat beside me. I could tell him anything. Unlike the other mocho guy's, Chiaki was cool and never picked on me. On more than one occation he defended me from bullies. "Like you are." I had to admit, he was becoming a large part of Maron's life. I could see them coming closer every day. "I thought I could..."  
  
"Be with her every minute of the day?" Chiaki was always smiling a kind of grin that could only tell you he was confident. Everything else, he hid behind those golden eyes. "Waiting for you're big chance?" I felt my face get warm. Were my intentions so transparent? "It won't work."  
  
"What? How do you know?" he made me mad, telling me to give up before I had even started. He probably just didn't want any competition.   
  
"She's the kind of girl that values her privacy." he told me. "If you're around too much, she might start to hate you before she even considers liking you."  
  
"I don't know unless I try." I mummbled, knowing there could be truth in his words.   
  
"I guess you're right." he stood and streched. "You're pretty brave I've got to say."   
  
"I am?" I blinked. Was he complimenting me?  
  
"Sure, risking her anger for just one chance that she might get to like being stocked."  
  
"St-stocked?" Now my face was hot. I couldn't believe what he said to me. That wasn't my intention and...was it possible Maron would acctually possibly think that? "I would never."   
  
"Sure I know that, but be careful. Maron can be unforgiving at times. Don't give up." He waved and ran off.  
  
"What was all that? What am I supposed to do?" I really had no other ideas. I had already canceled afternoon practice so...maybe I could try it for a day. If it doesn't go well, maybe I'll just give up this plan. "Yoshi. I'll do my best." 


	2. lunch

Paper fan  
  
Ha ha ha. Do you like? Let me know. If you don't...let me know.  
  
*Grin*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Maron!" I called. She turned, her hair shown brightly in the sun light her blue eyes were smiling. Her rose lips glistening from the water she just tasted. Ah. I sighed. How beautiful she was.   
  
"Iincho!" She ran to meet me. Her hair bounced in waves of light brown. Her eyes, so in love with me.   
  
"Maron." We met, embracing. "Would you have lunch with me?"  
  
"Oh, Iincho." she looked at me with admiration and tenderness. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"We'll see a movie after school and I'll walk you home. What I'm trying to say is, Maron? Would you go out with me?"   
  
"I'm so happy!" she would tell me.   
  
I planned it out perfectly. I giggled to myself. Maron usually brings a lunch but if she doesn't have one I can offer to get one for her. Yeah. It'll work. After this class Maron will be in on the green just by the big tree in the back lawn of the school. She loves to eat lunch there. I can do this.  
  
"Maron." my voice was never the one in my head. I've never figured out how to do that. She was standing next to Miyako under that same tree. Miyako wouldn't interfere but it would be embarassing to ask her out in front of her friend. The purple haired girl had to put her two cents into every conversation, especially if it's not her own.  
  
Don't panic. Calm down. So the plan's changed a little. No big deal I'll just. Oh no she's looking over here. I hid behind a bush before I took the time to think about how stupid that decision was. Idiot! What would it look like, coming from behind a bush? It would look like I'm stocking her. Oh man!  
  
"Whachya doin'?" Chiaki's voice made me shout. I cupped my hands over my mouth, hoping Maron didn't hear that girly scream I just made. I'm so dorky! Chiaki just laughed. My face got hot and I wanted to hit him, if I could acctually hurt him. I wondered if I had a girly hit to go along with my scream. I perfered not to find out, just more embarassment.  
  
"It wasn't that funny." I frowned.   
  
"I'm sorry." he dried a tear while getting out the last of his giggles. "What are you doing any way?"  
  
"I," How do I explain? "I'm not stocking anybody." I explained quickly, waving my hands frantically. "I know what it looks like but I really..."  
  
"Not stocking?" Chiaki's gold eyes blinked at me and that grin returned. "I can see that." He looked over the bushes.  
  
"What?" I looked over with him. "No way." my heart sank. My plan failed again. They were gone and I had no idea were they could have gone. If I had only talked to them when I had the chance. "Oh." I sat down and my stomach growled.   
  
"You alright?" He sat beside me and opened his lunch box. "You look a little, I don't know," he took a bite of an octopus puff. "defeated."   
  
"I was trying to have lunch with Maron today." I sighed.  
  
"Me too." he said in between munches. "Turns out there's some kind of practice in the gym for the up coming inter-class gymnastic tournement. Like freshmen against senors?" the blue haired teen took a sip of his soda. "It should be fun."  
  
"Practice?" Thats right. I never even thought about her schedule. Some perfect plan. I can't do anything right. I sighed again.  
  
"What's the matter, aren't you hungry?" Chiaki munched away at some rice then took a chomp of carrot slices.   
  
"Well," yes and no I guess. I felt sick being so stupidly useless devising a sure-to-back-fire plan. But my stomach was still growling. "Yeah." I opened my lunch box.   
  
We sat and talked for what seemed like hours. I tried some of the spicy octopus puff he likes and it was just too much for me. I had to take a long drink of water. He thought my creamy tuna salad was tasty. When I told him I make all my lunches myself he was impressed. That made me really happy.  
  
I know Chiaki make's his own lunches but I guess a normal person would just assume if you're being cared for by wealthy parents, everything is done for you.   
  
Maybe that's true in some cases, but I try to resist the temptation. After all, someone worthy of Maron should have the strength to stand on his own two feet. Althought, every now and again it's a relief to have someone do things for you, protect you.   
  
"You know." Chiaki said suddenly. "I've been thinking about that plan of yours with the movie."  
  
"Yeah." I had told him my intentions and he seemed to encourage me. "What about it?"  
  
"I think you should pick a horror movie."  
  
"A horror movie? But I hate that stuff." All that blood and spookiness. Makes me shiver. I rubbed my arms just thinking about it.   
  
"No, but listen. If you take her to a horror movie she'll get scared and grab on to you. " he grabbed my shoulder to enphasize his point. "Then you can comfort her, you know, protect her from the boogieman on the screen."  
  
"Protect." that was my intention from the get go. "Yeah."  
  
"You should definately choose a horror movie." he nooded, grinning that confident smile of his.   
  
"Well. Okay." I smiled, that might work. 


	3. movie

Paper fan  
  
Achi mite hoi! (Look over there!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The only horror movie that was playing was something called 'Howlers IV.' I don't know anything about this movie except that it's horror. Something about howling alien zombie somethings. This would work. Chiaki had a nack for impressing girls and so I would follow his advice.   
  
"Maron." I tried to catch her before she left the school. Good, I got her attention this time. "Maron, would you, I mean. I'd like to, um."  
  
"What is it?" blue eyes blinked at me. I felt my back touch the wall of the entrance gate. I was backing up? Coward! I cursed myself. Just ask her.  
  
"Would you..." my face was hot my heart was racing. What if she said no? What if she hates horror movies? What if she says yes?! What if she just hates this horror movie? "Would you come with me to...to..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Iincho-kun." she smiled and waved her hand. "I have to be some where. I'll see you tomorrow okay." she ran off before I could object.   
  
"But I...have tickets...to a movie." I mumbled to myself. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." As long as I said it out loud, I didn't feel so discouraged.   
  
She was too busy for me. I'm really not a part of her life at all am I? Maybe a small part. Yeah right, adorible classmate. What am I doing? I canceled all my obligations, ruined my schedule and it was all for nothing.   
  
I won't do this again. It was unrealistic and irrisponsible to be so selfishly distracted. After all, Maron had her own obligations, her own life. I think if my grandpa saw me right now, he'd be disappointed. I wanted to throw away the tickets and forget this day even happened.  
  
"Hey! 'Howlers IV!'" Chiaki surprised me. He must have seen the tickets in my hand. "Man, I've seen all of those and that's the newest one out isn't it! Maron will be screaming over that one. Where is she anyway?" he looked around, "You waiting for her?"  
  
"No." I confessed. "She had something else to do."  
  
"But you did ask her right?" Gold eyes confronted.  
  
"Well, I tried but..." Anything I said right now sounded like another excuse. I think Chiaki noticed the hesitation and nervousness in my voice.  
  
"Oh, You didn't even..." he shook his head. I didn't want to look at him. I let him down. I took his advice and didn't even follow through. I'm such a failure. The blue haired teen sighed.  
  
"You bought the tickets though right?" Chiaki didn't sound disappointed. I blinked.  
  
"Yeah." I wondered where this question was heading. Was he trying to renew his faith in me?  
  
"No sense in wasting them." Chiaki grabbed my wrist. "Lets go."  
  
"Huh?" he pulled me at first, then we walked side by side together. "Are you sure this is okay?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Chiaki half looked at me.  
  
"Well," I cluched my bag closer to my chest. "I bought the tickets to go on a date and now..."  
  
"You mean like we're on a date?"  
  
"Yeah," Wait. What did he say? "I mean, no! I mean..." If I could cram anymore of my foot in my mouth, I'd choke. What was I talking about in the first place? What a weird question. How is he expected to react?  
  
"What's the matter, I'm not good enough for you?" He winked at me. He winked at me?  
  
"Uh," Oh, I get it. This had to be a joke, maybe it would be fun to play along for a change. "I don't know." I'll just say the first thing that comes to mind. "You say you're an experienced dater. I bet you'd take anyone out to a movie."  
  
"This is your treat remember." he teased. Okay. How to reply? This is fun!  
  
"So You're not even going to by me snacks?" Yeah, good one Iincho. "I'm already being taken advantage of."   
  
"No. I'll wait for a dark theater for that." That was probably meant as a joke but it just came out wrong, becuase I didn't know how to respond and he wasn't saying anything else. My face felt really hot and I glanced at him once, but he was looking away so I couldn't read his expression. This felt awkward. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"I'll get you snacks." Chiaki finally broke the silence, as we stood in line for the movie.  
  
"You..." He didn't seem uncomfortable. I think I was over reacting. I give up too easily on too many things.  
  
"I'll get you snacks." he smiled. My face was still hot. Was he trying to apologize for any misunderstandings?  
  
"Okay." I didn't know what else to say. I looked down at my bag and fiddled with the handle. There had to be something more intelegent to do than this, but I couldn't think of anything. And for some reason my face didn't cool down until we got to the snack bar.  
  
We got a large tub of popcorn. Chiaki liked the extra buttery kind so I chose that. We got two sodas and some pocki, my favorite. The theater was packed. We had to wade through a sea of bodies to find the only two seats next to each other in the far back. I couldn't see everything on the screen but that was okay. I didn't much like horror movies in the first place.   
  
"I had no idea this movie was so popular." I said looking at all the people.  
  
"Shh!" someone two rows in front of us hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered. The theater was dark when the previews started.  
  
"This movie is the continuation of a cult classic." Chiaki told me over the explosive action sceens of the previews.   
  
"Occult?" Is he talking about the black candle, pentagram, dark robed kind of cults?  
  
"No, cult. It's a new term they use for science fiction or horror movies that aren't necessarily well known but still have a large following of fans." he explained.  
  
"Oh." I still didn't really get it, but it sounded like that space show fan club 'sun hike' or 'moon walk' or something.  
  
"The first Howlers was filmed in somebody's basement and didn't make it to theaters." Chiaki told me over the scream in the preview of different horror movie. The loud shout was making me nervous, wondering what this movie might try to scare my with.  
  
"Really?" That was strange. I'd never heard of an unpopular movie like that getting popular and having sequals. "That's interesting." Maybe this movie would be good after all. I always prefered a story with a good plot line. It must have developed far in advance of the first. "I hope I don't get lost." I said when the movie started.  
  
"SHHH!" that same guy two rows down hushed me.  
  
"I'm sorry." The screen was black at the time, it's not like I was interupting something. I sat further in my seat and munched on popcorn. It was more salty than I expected. I drank my soda pretty fast. A loud hollow slurping sound errupted from my straw while the movie girl was going up the stairs to investigate a strange noise.  
  
"Be quiet." The irritating guy told me furiously.   
  
"Okay. Jeez." It's not like I meant to. I frowned. The movie was starting to build suspense. The girl opened the door to her parent's bed room.   
  
"Ah!" I exclaimed along with just about every other girl in the theater. A cat jumped out of the closet. Oh, man! Chiaki laughed at me a little. I frowned and sank further in my seat. This was definately a bad idea. Humph.   
  
I looked back to the screen. The girl left and another scene started. Government agents covering up something about A4-6 protiens in the alien zombie's blood turning people into zombies. The more they explained the more confused I got. I wondered if the previous movies had mentioned anything like that.  
  
"What's happening?" I tried whispering to Chiaki as quietly as I could, without being too quiet. I wanted him to hear my question after all.  
  
"Sh!" the guy two rows in front again. If I had to apologize one more time...acctually, I'd rather leave.   
  
"Hey take it easy pal." Chiaki told him off. I was about to apologize but... "He's just tryin' to enjoy the movie like anybody else, okay?" The guy shook his head and left me alone.  
  
"Thank you." I said, probably more quiet than he could hear. This was the kind of power Chiaki had over people. A kind of strength that usually didn't require fighting or violence. I admired him for that. I hoped secretly to be like that.  
  
"What is it?" Chiaki leaned close to my ear and whispered the question. His warm breath touched the back of my neck and my stupid face got hot again. What the heck is wrong with me?   
  
My heart began to pound and I forgot my question. I just needed him away from my ear. He waited for a response, that gentle warmth brushing past my ear as his chest rose and fell. I had to tell him something.   
  
His ear was right there. He was probably whispering to be respectful to the rest of the audience. I should follow his example. I turned my chin a little, his cheek was paralell with mine. I could smell his cologne, light but sharp at the same time. It was a subtle invasion of my senses.   
  
"Nandemonai." I whispered by his ear. I wondered if he could possibly be effected like I was. He sat back in his seat to watch the movie. I looked at him for a moment more that I should have. My cheeks were burning. I needed something to drink but my soda was all out.   
  
I swallowed hard, not sure if I should get up to get another drink or wait till after the movie. I swallowed again, not meaning to really. I felt embarrassed and out of place. Like I shouldn't be here, sitting next to Chiaki thinking such strange things about his scent and proximity.   
  
I crunched on some pocky not really expecting my thirst to get any better. I just wanted to do something, besides sit there. I decided to force myself to get a drink by making my mouth so dry I'd have no choice. Yeah. I reached for popcorn and touched Chiaki's hand. I jerked back and let him take a handfull.   
  
"You okay?" Chiaki whispered.  
  
"I..." This was wonderful, I'm freaking out and let it effect me. "I'm just a little thirsty." I told him quietly.  
  
"I'm out too." he shook the ice in his cup. "I'll be right back."   
  
"Ah, but I..." I was going to do that. He weaved through the legs and feet of viewers. I felt a little relieved to get some space. I was thinking of strange things. This way I could take a breath and shake off those silly distractions. I mean, to be feeling my heart pound and my nerves shake for anyone but Maron was... was... 


	4. goodnight

Paper fan  
  
'Howlers IV' continued...  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"They're coming!" the movie flashed flying saucers and a terrible howling noise unlike any wolf I've ever heard of. Then back to the family of that girl. Her mother had been missing for a while and her father was gathering weapons to defend what was left of his family. The girl comforted her little brother telling him to stay safe.   
  
"We're baracaded in here there's no where else to go." The howling was getting closer. My hands gripped the arm rests. They could die, any minute they could die. Breaking boards made my heart jump. A cubby hole that led to a basement they didn't know they had, was being carved out. They screamed. My breathing quickened worried what would happen next.  
  
"Johnathan!" a man yelled to the family from beyond the peircing light in the darkness.   
  
"Stephan?" The father asked. "Is that you?" They were saved. Thank goodness. I relaxed in my chair. When will Chiaki get back? The family was forced to crawl through a narrow tunnel, retreating to a secret base deep with in the earth. By now the alien zombies had taken over the major cities of the planet. But they couldn't worry about that, the family just had to make it now. To the last refuge for human kind.  
  
It was dark. Flashlight beams occasionaly accented shapes and limbs. They talked of the danger that these tunnels were unstable and some tunnels had already been discovered and colapsed by the zombie aliens. They were all moving nervously but quickly. I whinned, sinking further in my seat waiting for some or all of them to die. This scene was getting to long for something not to happen.  
  
"Here you go." Chiaki was back and had two drinks in his hands. Thank goodness. With Chiaki here, I could calm down a little during these scary scenes.   
  
"Thanks." I took a sip and the girl screamed. I coughed in surprise. I managed to get my drink in the cup holder when the father showed her, it was just a rat. "I hate rats." I told Chiaki who was sipping his soda next to me.   
  
"What's happening?" the blue haired teen leaned to my ear, again. Even though I had just taken a drink, I swallowed hard. Am I blushing?  
  
"They're in a tunnel, um, trying to," whispering this time I noticed his neck and jaw line. Smooth skin so soft looking and his smell. My heart was beating harder. I found myself breathing him in deeper to catch his scent. What am I doing? Chiaki's waithing for me to tell him what's going on in the movie and I'm... I closed my eyes to concentrate. "They're going to a secret base to..."   
  
The father in the movie screamed this time. I reached out without thinking holding on to Chiaki's arm. The howling screaming zombies errupted in noise and flashes of light. I was shaking. I didn't want to see any blood or gore or anything. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and just held on until the gunfire and screaming stopped.  
  
"Iincho."   
  
"Huh?" I opened my eyes and Chiaki's face was a hair's breadth from mine.   
  
"It's over."   
  
"It is?" The lights in the theater came up. I looked around and saw everyone leaving. "What, what happened?" I wasn't really interested I just wanted to distract his attention from me to the movie for example.   
  
"I'll tell you when I get the feeling back in my arm." He smiled like it was a big joke.  
  
"Ah!" I let go and tried to make a lame excuse but Chiaki wouldn't hear of it. "I'm sorry." I apologized.   
  
My golden eyed friend insisted on walking me home. It was dark by then and I guess he didn't think I could walk home safely by myself. When I asked him about it, he said there was a theif around victimizing teens like us. He said it was just safer this way. He didn't answer me when I asked him how he would get home safely.   
  
"Here we are." Chiaki waited.   
  
"Listen." I wanted to tell him. "I appriciate your support. Even though you'd like to date Maron, I mean."  
  
"Two people chose to date each other." Chiaki shrugged. "If she choses me, I'll be happy, but it's her choice right?"  
  
"Right." I smiled, hoping that no matter which one of us ended up with Maron, we could still be friends. "Well...good night. I, ah, I had fun."  
  
"Yeah, we should do it again." Chiaki held his school bag over one shoulder.  
  
"Really?" His words made me very happy. Very happy. I wanted to do more fun things with Chiaki. I was happy to hear he wanted to also.  
  
"Well, when we have time." he scratched his cheek.   
  
"Yes of course." I wasn't sure about that condition he put on it. What did he mean by that besides the surface meaning? Maybe I was over analyzing, yeah. "Good night." I stepped back before I turned to walk through the doors of my house.   
  
I dropped my bag and looked out the decorative glass on the sides of the main doors. Chiaki stood out there looking at the house for a moment. He took a step forward. My heart beat faster, wondering what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Chiaki. He turned and walked into the night.  
  
I must have been imagining things. I turned and leaned against the door. I'm probably just tired. Things didn't go well with Maron or catching Sinbad. I just put a lot of stress on my shoulders and I needed to just sleep it off. That's it. That's got to be it. I nodded to myself and went straight to bed.  
  
"Iincho." Chiaki's voice called to me.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" I don't remember my lips moving but it was my voice that said those words.   
  
"I like dreams." his golden eyes looked into mine. His lips weren't moving either, I was looking. I realized quickly the warmth around me was Chiaki's body pressing down on mine. His skin touched mine at every contact.   
  
I reached up to push him away but my hand rested on his cheek. My thumb ran along his lips and he smiled at me. Not that confident mocho grin but an honest smile of comfort and happiness. His golden eyes turned blue and a white mask was covering his face.   
  
"What's wrong?" I searched his face for meaning. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I trust you, Iincho." Kaitou Sinbad, in his white coat was on me. My eyes grew wide. I couldn't believe it. The mask was already in my hands, when I tried to push him. I felt the cloth come lose in my grip. "But can you trust me?" His face it was...I gasped.   
  
Sitting up in my bed, I heaved breaths, trying to will my heart to calm down. It was beating so hard I thought it wanted to explode. It was a dream. I told myself. Just a dream. A very weird dream. My cheeks were burning, thinking about it.   
  
Later at school I learned there was another notice one from Jeanne and one from Sinbad. 


	5. dream about you

Paper fan  
  
WHEEEEEE!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What?" I exclaimed. "So soon?"  
  
"To a theif, timing is everything." Miyako boasted her knowledge. "But the notices can come up anytime something valuable is to be stolen."  
  
"Right." I was always impressed with her deductive reasoning. "So, what is it this time? A work of art? A precious stone? Jewlery?"  
  
"Wrong." she waved her finger at me. "Music."  
  
"Mu-Music?" She showed me the notice. "Tonight I will take the melody of 'Lady fair.'" I gasped. "'Lady fair?!'"  
  
"It's done by the composer Rudalfo Maximo." She explained. "This is considered his masterpiece."  
  
"I know! That song is an inspiration to me." When I'm feeling down and I feel my efforts are in vain, I play that music. A piece about strength of spirit dispite all odds. A famous song writer's best work, especially an original copy, would be very valuable. "I see."  
  
"That's right." Miyako folded her arms across her chest. "But don't worry. I've got a plan."  
  
The place would be the old opera house, where the melody was first played. It was recently remodled so there were still a lot of the construction materials that were not yet cleared away. Miyako thought to use that as her advantage. I insisted on going.   
  
That dream, my face got hot again, shoot. Anyway, I had to conquer that dream. I can't ever tell Chiaki. I could barely look at him in class today without turning red. I had to focus on my goal. Capture Kaitou Sinbad and impress Maron, that's all. That's...That's all.  
  
Later that evening we were all stationed around the piano, the artist and his music. I wanted to be up in the rafters above the stage so I could see everything. I was in charge of dropping some sandbags when the theives get close.   
  
I really wanted to be up here so that I could see Kaitou Sinbad for the cut throat theif he was. If he messed up, I would see it. The other day when he saved Jeanne, I got confused and acctually started to admire him. This was a mistake that probably led to that dream. It was up to me to prove he was no good.  
  
"Is everyone in their positions?" a crackly walkie talkie spouted Miyako's voice.  
  
"Roger!" I yelled at it. That was confident! Yeah! Then I realized I didn't push the talk button. "I...I mean roger." I sighed. Nice. Oh well, concentrate. Sirens blared just outside the building.   
  
"Okay everyone! Show time!" Miyako shouted. Right!   
  
This time Kaitou Sinbad, you will be captured by me. The lights had been lowered to the stage itself. The rafters were dark and I could see enough but I was worried that I might miss something. I wandered a bit when I heard a noise. Coming toward it, something jumped in front of my eyes.   
  
"Ah!" I exclaimed. Thanks to the monster movie, I over reacted and jumped back. My foot caught on something and tripped me. "Whoa!" I fell hard and started to roll off the side.   
  
"Iincho!" I gasped. I heard my name, so I did my best to turn as I fell. It was Kaitou Sinbad! He knows my name? My eyes grew wide when he jumped off the rafter and aimed his decent straight for me. He grabbed me, but remembering that dream, I tried to push him off.  
  
"Hanashite!" my face was probably red.   
  
"Baka!" He turned us both in mid-air and took the brunt of the landing. A cloud of dust rose up from some burst sand bags that had been stored behind the curtains for easy access. I coughed and so did Sinbad, but I think he got the wind knocked out of him.   
  
"Sinbad." Even over the coughing I could hear it. The squeaking pully and the rope that rushed through it. "Oh no!" the sand bag. When I fell, I must have tripped over one of the fasteners. It was right over head. I grabbed Sinbad's coat and used my weight to roll us both out of the way, as the bag came down with a terrible thump.   
  
I breathed letting the adrenaline run it's course. The warmth of his body on mine was just like my dream. He moved and I didn't know what to do. I was supposed to catch him but I saved him. What was I doing? Oh man! Intense blue eyes looked at me. I couldn't breath. He looked at the sand bag and back to me.  
  
"I guess we're even." his voice was a little bit deeper than Chiaki's but not much. That look in his eyes so confident so...My dream when I took his mask off. It was...no it can't be. He moved, trying to leave. I have to catch him!  
  
"I..." I caught his sleeve and he looked at me with a warning glare. My hand started to shake, like my voice. "I have to catch you." I told him, wondering what he would do. He was stronger than me. He could just pull away if he wanted to.   
  
"I'm sorry." He slammed his hands against the floor behind my head. I jerked, letting go. "I can't be caught by you or anyone." His smell drifted to my nose and as I was letting it all sink in, he escaped.   
  
My dream. Could it have been some kind of strange premonition. That would be too weird. I turned to lay on my side, looking at my finger tips. In my dream, the mask was in my hand. I took it off. I didn't mean to but...I saw.   
  
Just now, I touched Sinbad, took in his scent. What does this mean? Maybe they were the same cologne? I sighed and a little puff of fine sand distanced itself from me. I guess I wasn't really looking at anything. I was too busy thinking about the odd circumstances that led me here.   
  
Laying on the floor of the stage in the dark, I thought about how hopeless I felt. Even if the two are connected. There's no way I could ever confront chiaki about my suspicions. Maybe I could tell Miyako. A vice pressed on my heart and a tear touched my cheek. NO! I could never betray Chiaki. But I...I had to do something.  
  
I shook with anger and frustration. Why can't I be strong enough?! I don't want to be powerful. I don't want to leap tall buildings in a single bound. I don't want to be faster than the bullent train. I don't want the strength to crush coal into diamonds. I just...with these hands and this body...I just want to be...strong enough.  
  
"~I'll be cheering for you~"  
  
"What?" I thought I heard a voice. I sat up and looked around. Some police were still marking the scene of the crime. Was it even a human voice that spoke to me? "Who's there?"  
  
"~You want to be bold, don't you~" that soft voice, perhap's a woman's voice, called to me.   
  
"I...who is it? How do you know that?" Was someone reading my thoughts or maybe I was thinking out loud but I don't remember doing that. I crawled over to a box of props, left by the last play that was done here, maybe.   
  
"~I can support you and soon, you'll be bold on your own~" it spoke only encoragement and kindness.  
  
"How do I know you want to help me?" There was a funny feeling about the paper fan that lay over the top of the props. "I've been tricked before."  
  
"~I can't do anything for you, only help you to do what you want~"  
  
"Only help me?" It had intrecate patters of plants and birds pressed on the delicate paper on the fan.  
  
"~And soon you will be bold without my help~"  
  
"Really?" Looking at it made me want to fly, as carefree as the birds depicted on the scene.  
  
"~That is what I wish for you~"  
  
"You really want to help me? You don't...want to hurt me or...hurt someone through me?" I've been possesed by evil spirits twice, you'd think I would learn my lesson. But this little fan, I picked it up. It didn't seem like it was so bad. It just wants to help me and then, when I am strong enough, I'll do it myself.  
  
"~I only want to help~" It said.   
  
"Thank you." I felt something pass over me. Like a warm breeze on a cloudy day. What was that? 


	6. the morning after

Paper fan  
  
Are you still reading? Um, thanks. Have you reviewed yet? If you have, thanks. If not, why not? I'm not going to bite, only nibble a little. yum!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I wore contacts today. I feel more free and unhindered this way. I tried some sunglasses that I thought looked good. With my paper fan in my pocket, cheering me on. I felt like a new man. I could acomplish any goal I set for myself and right now I had three.  
  
First, tell Maron how I feel about her. Second, look Chiaki in the eye and tell him how much I respect him. Third, catch Sinbad and be sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he and Chiaki are not the same man. The third of course would have to wait till Miyako recieves word of a notice from Sinbad.   
  
"Hello." I took off my sunglasses to alway be sure and look her in the eye. "Maron." I smiled. I felt confident and I was sure my smile reflected that.  
  
"Iincho?" she was watering some flowers outside the gym. "What's going on?" This was great! It's like she couldn't recognize that insecure geek is once was. She saw purpose in me and strength.   
  
"I wanted to give you this." I presented her with a gold bracelet decorated with emeralds. I fastened it onto her delicate wrist.   
  
"Iincho, it's beautiful but..." she tried object, but I put a finger over her lips to stop her.  
  
"It's nothing compared to you." I told her, taking a step back. "I know it's a little sudden but...Please would you join me for dinner tonight at 'The Crembrule.'"  
  
"But that's too much I couldn't possibly."  
  
"You're worth it." I winked at her. Nice touch. "I pick you up at Eight."  
  
"Wait."   
  
"Please," I wasn't begging or anything, I just really wanted to talk to her, alone. "I have something I need to ask you."  
  
"But..." She hesitated. Poor girl can't resist me. I put my sunglasses back on.  
  
"Eight o'clock." I told her as I walked away, suave and sophisticated. Yeah!  
  
"~That was brilliantly done, you swept her off her feet~"  
  
"You know it!" I grinned. "I couldn't have done it without you." I took out the fan and cooled my face.   
  
"~My power can only enhance your desires, whatever you want to be~"  
  
"Whatever I want to be." I thought about how liberating it is to do what I want. I never expected it to be so exilerating. "Hm, I could get used to this." I grinned. I crossed the sports field in between classes. As people were setting up for soccer practice, I saw a strange thing.  
  
"What's that?" I pointed at a strange little fairy like thing with black wings, more delicate than a crow, but a human or at least human like body complete with odd clothes. It was looking around, like it was looking for something. The fan began to shake. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"~Don't let it see me~" there was ugency in that soft voice.   
  
"Uh!" I put the fan back in my pocket. "Is that thing looking for you?"  
  
"~He will take me away~"  
  
"Why?" I took off my sunglasses to see the little thing more clearly.  
  
"~He wants to kill me~" No! I won't let him take away my chance at happiness.  
  
"I'll stop him." I started running.  
  
"~but~"  
  
"I can do anything, as long as you help me." I followed the dark haired fairy to the trees along the west wall of the school yard. He looked like he was going to fly over the wall and away. "Oh, no you don't."   
  
I climbed the nearest tree like it was nothing and reached out just barely getting the train of his robes. He excliamed and tried to fly away frantically. When it wasn't working, he turned and pulled on his clothes, wiggling the cloth free from my pinching fingers.   
  
"Why you." I reached out and grabbed him with my other hand. Unfortunately, this was the extent of my briliant plan. Gravity, it seems, had it's own opinion on the subject. I fell, gripping the little guy in my hands. I wasn't going to let go. "Oof!" I landed hard, face first.   
  
"Ite-te-te." I sat up and checked my nose.   
  
"Ugh." the little thing breathed, unconcious on the grass in front of me. I picked him up gently. He looked so cute when he was sleeping.  
  
"It doesn't look like an evil demon." I blinked.  
  
"~You must destroy it~"  
  
"D-destroy? You mean like kill him?"  
  
"~Well, what else were you going to do when you caught him~"  
  
"Well, I..." I scratched my cheek. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do, like now.   
  
"~You mean you don't know~" okay this was embarassing but it's not like I couldn't handle it.  
  
"Don't worry I'll think of something." but what? "Let's see." I thought about it. "I know! I've got a bird cage at home. I'll keep him in there until he promises not to hurt you. Okay?"  
  
"~um~"   
  
"It's a great plan. It'll work, you'll see." I nodded to myself.   
  
"Iincho?" Chiaki's voice came from behind me. Oh jeez! I can't let him see this evil demon, he'll think I'm weird. I tucked the little guy in my jacket.  
  
"Hi there Chiaki." I laughed nervously. "How are you?"  
  
"Um, fine." The look in his eye like the last time I was posessed, suspicious. I'm not posessed this time, I'm myself. Regardless, I had a goal in mind. Number two on my list.   
  
"Hey chiaki."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For yesterday and every day you've helped me. You gave me the strength to want to be a better person. You gave me hope and confidence in my future. I just wanted...I wanted to say, Thank you and that you don't have to worry about me any more."  
  
"I..." I wanted to hear what he had to say but the demon started to move. I had to resist the tickling sensation in my jacket, or I'd bust a gut laughing.  
  
"I'll see you later, okay?" I ran off.  
  
"Oi, Iicho!" He called after me, but I couldn't stop. I had to get home. 


	7. dinner

Paper fan  
  
One plus one equals fun!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Let me out of here!" The little demon yelled at me.   
  
"Please be quiet." I asked for the one hundredth time. "I have to get ready for a date." I asked politely, straightening my collar.  
  
"Let me out of here or you'll be sorry!" he threatened.  
  
"Really?" I leaned down to look at him through the bars of the bird cage. "And who will make me sorry? YOu?" He glared at me growling a little. "No, I don't think you will." I straightened. "You demons aren't so tough." I folded my arms and smiled triumphantly.   
  
This was going to work. All I had to do was make sure he would never take my fan away. Then I thought of a flaw in my plan. Do demon's keep promises? Hm. I frowned pondering this when I noticed one wing looked different from the other, bent sort of.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" I reached in a finger to touch the wing. He jerked it back and gave out a cry. "I..." I gasped never meaning to hurt him. "I'm sorry. Does that hurt?" He didn't say anything just sat on the bottom of the cage frowning and holding his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." All my arrogance was gone. I can't believe I didn't notice. I'm such a jerk. "I get something to help you." I ran and got the first aid kit. When I came back the dark winged fairy was fiddling with the tiny lock that kept the cage door closed. I sighed.   
  
"Don't do that." I got the key from my pocket. "I have to let you out to treat you injury, but you must promise me not to try and escape. Okay?"  
  
"No!" he shouted at me. I frowned in frustration and put the kit on the desk next to the cage.   
  
"I don't have time for this anyway." I slipped some bandaids through the bars and prepared the limo.   
  
It was set perfectly. I would drive up to the building, rising out of the sunroof with a huge boquet of flowers. Then we could have some sparkling cider on the way to the restaurant. At the restaurant I would tell her she may have whatever she wants. We'll talk about everything and nothing for hours.  
  
Until finally, during dessert, some violins would play a romatic melody, I would then call 'our song.' Then I'll ask her to go out with me and I'd give her a ring to prove we are together forever. Maron and Iincho, the perfect couple. She'll tell the story to our children and grandchildren one day. Of how we met and fell in love. Hee hee hee. I giggled to myself. Perfect.  
  
I showed up just on time to her apartment, but she wasn't waiting for me. I saw Miyako and she told me Maron had gone to the restaruant without me. Okay, tiny change of plan, no problem. I told the driver to go straight to the restaurant. I sat in the back alone, all the way there. I decided the cider would be boring without company so I left it alone.   
  
At the restaurant the mater'd informed me that the lady had already arrived. She had tried to leave once, but they assured her that I would be there soon. Good work gentleman! She's just too excited to see me I guess. I strode into the dining room and sat at the best seat in the house.   
  
Maron wasn't there so I asked one of the waiters where she was. One of them said she went to the power room. Oh, okay. Well, that blew my entance out of the water. I would just have to look cool while waiting for her. I practiced ways of saying 'good evening' and 'thank you for coming to see me.'   
  
After a half hour I had gotten a perfect 'good evening' and I'd stand so that we could sit at the same time, but still no sign of Maron. How long did girls need in the powder room anyway? She's already beautful, she doesn't need anything special like make up. I love her the way she is.  
  
After an hour I had one of the waiteresses check the bathroom. She wasn't there. Could she have left without me knowing? If so...why. A terrible wrench had been thrown into the works. My perfect plan failed again. I took the fan out of my pocket.   
  
"What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"~I can only...~"  
  
"Yes I know." I nodded. "But...can you make someone love me?" I looked at the perfect decorations on the table. The gorgeous boquet, the swan folded cloth napkins, and the spotless glasses for two.   
  
There was a note tucked under napkin that I hadn't noticed before. It had my name on it. I picked it up, it felt heavier than paper. I opened it and the gold bracelet I gave Maron fell out. Oh no. My heart sank and I felt sick. Please don't. I looked at the note that read:  
  
Iincho-kun,  
  
I'm sorry but I can't accept your gift. I appreciate that you were trying to cheer me up, but you should really save the royal treatment for the girl you love, not just a friend. Take care and see you in school.  
  
-Maron  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked myself trying to pick up the peices of my crushed heart. Friend? Is that all I am to you Maron? I took the bracelet and the note and went home, defeated.   
  
Everything felt like it was in slow motion. The street lights flashed over the car window's on the way home. The ice chest holding the cider remained untouched. The driver opened the door to let me out.   
  
I stepped up the stairs and to my room. The little demon was struggling with the big bandaids I had put in there. Some how he'd gotten one end stuck to the back of his wing where he couldn't reach and the other end in his dark, now quite matted hair. He fell over trying to get the thing off his head.  
  
I wasn't sure if I was in shock or if that was just really funny because dispite my foul mood, I laughed. I laughed so hard I fell down myself. I had to hold my sides, I laughed so much.   
  
"Shut up!" the little demon shouted with embarrasment. "Why don't you grow some wings and I'll break 'em and give you a huge band-aid to fix 'em and we'll see how you do?" Golden eyes narrowed at me as he frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry," I gasped for air while drying a tear. "I was just in such a bad mood and then seeing you. I couldn't help it," I laughed some more becuase he still had it stuck to his hair. Nice hat, I thought and giggled a little. But there's only so much laughing you can do before you feel sorry for someone.   
  
"Can I help?" I asked, as the little guy sturggled.   
  
"Why not? You're the one responsible for this mess."  
  
"I'm sorry." I unlocked the cage and picked him up gently.  
  
"Here." I set him on my desk and started working on getthing the band-aid out of his hair.   
  
"Ite! Baka!" he held his head, cringing.   
  
"It's really stuck on there, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, you noticed?" he huffed.  
  
"You don't have to be so sarcastic. Demons are really rude." the last part I said to myself. "Oh I know! When bandaid's get wet they come right off."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It'll work, come on." I grabbed him like a doll and went straight to the bathroom. "I'll take a bath too so you're more comfortable okay?"  
  
"Well," he sounded like he wanted to object but I guess the thought of a nice hot bath was too inviting.   
  
"Okay, let me know if this water is too hot." I found a little hankercheif the demon could use as a towel. He kept it wrapped around his body till the water was just right.   
  
"There that's good." He smiled. Wow, demon's can smile? I mean smile like you like something not like grin evilly like you're having fun torturing people.   
  
I put some mineral packs into the water so it was a green color. It was so much more relaxing with fragent minerals soaking into your skin. First, we wash. I put a small bath pail aside for the demon to use. The warm water did the trick the band-aid came right off. Yeah! We did a kind of mini hi-five. This was more fun than I though it would be.  
  
"You know, you're pretty cool for a demon." I told him. He was sitting in little tray that half floated but still had a good amound of water for soaking purposes.  
  
"Demon?! I'm an angel!" he defended.  
  
"An angel?" I looked him over. "Well you do have the wings but they're black."  
  
"Black or white has nothing to do with being an angel. I'm an angel." he insisted.  
  
"Okay, mr. angel. What's you're name?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? I'm your prisoner remember? I have no reason to want to cooperate with you."  
  
"Don't be like that. I'm just keeping you here till you promise never to hurt my fan."  
  
"You're fan, is the demon! All it wants is to suck the life out of you and grow stronger."  
  
"NO. That fan is going to help me."  
  
"Whatever." he waved me off.   
  
"Humph." I could see this was going to take some work. "So, is your name Michael like the arch angel?"  
  
"No!" he frowned.   
  
"No huh? What about Gabriael?"  
  
"No." he moved to a more comfortable possition.  
  
"Hm," I rubbed my chin. "Let's see what other bible names do I know?"  
  
"I don't have a bible name."  
  
"So you are a demon?"  
  
"No! What kind of logic is that?"  
  
"So, you're an angel without a bible name and you want to take my fan away because it's a demon."  
  
"Well, sort of." he was leaning over the edge, half listening to me.  
  
"Adam?" Good a name as any to try out. He slipped into the water ubruptly and jumped up, coughing.  
  
"I said no bible names." he growled.  
  
"I've got to start some where, don't I? What about Galahad?"  
  
"That's one of King Arthor's Knights!"  
  
"No english names? How about Murasaki or Mishimoto?"  
  
"Access!"  
  
"Axes?" did I hear him right?  
  
"My name is Access, got it? Stop trying to guess already." he insisted before he relaxed again.  
  
"Oh, Access. Got it. That wasn't so hard was it?" the little guy just goaned, trying to enjoy the hot water. "Access." I smiled. 


	8. first kiss

Paper fan   
  
Do do do dum dee dum.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I was waliking to school the next morning, trying not to touch anything. Band-aids were on almost every finger tip. I had no idea how difficult it was to sew tiny clothes. After washing his little clothes I tried to dry them in the clothes dryer and they shrank.   
  
I yawned, remembering how long it took me to make the clothes actually fit the little guy. My first attempt looked more like a tent than an outfit. Finally, I had to ask one of the maid staff if she had any patterns to work from. I told her it was for a school play. She volunteered to help, but I couldn't accept.  
  
Access actually finished them, putting on the buttons and buckles. I think we both had a lot of fun putting it together. He looked really good in his new theads. Tight fore arm cuffs, fluffly shirt, sashes that crossed in the front and met behind like coat tails of a tuxedo and loose pants that were bound at the calfs with silk cords.   
  
In class, I was nodding off but, chiaki got hit with chalk. He had fallen asleep. Chiaki? I decided to ask him if there was something I could do. It wasn't like him to fall asleep like that. I found him around lunch time looking around, like he was waiting or someone.  
  
"Chiaki?"  
  
"Hey, Iincho." he blinked. "What happened to your hands?" He reached out and touched them.   
  
"I, ah," I blushed, no one else had noticed. His hands were so warm and he was so kind. What was I thinking?! I gently pulled my hands away. "It's nothing." I hid them behind my back. "What's up? Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"Well...no." he looked away then back at me.   
  
"So what's on your mind?" I sat down next to him. "You fell asleep in class today, is anything wrong?" We both yawned, looked at each other and laughed.   
  
"You're tired too huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I got stood up." I shrugged. He looked so surprised.  
  
"By who?"   
  
"Who else?" I handed him the note.  
  
"Ouch." he winced.   
  
"Yeah." I brought up my legs and rested my chin on them. "I wish I could say I'm heart broken. But I still have hope, you know?"  
  
"You're a hopeless romantic alright." he gave the note back to me.  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't know how I feel. If I could just..." I slipped it into my bag.  
  
"I think that note tells you her feelings on the subject." he nodded at the letter.  
  
"Maybe." I scratched my cheek. "Enough about me, why were you falling asleep?"  
  
"I was looking for someone." he laced his hands behind his blue hair.  
  
"Anyone I know?" I streched out too.  
  
"No." he closed his eyes. "This person doesn't go to our school."  
  
"Oh?" I felt the sudden urge to tease him. "Romacing girls from other schools are you?" I wiggled my eye brows up and down. "What? Is the matter not satisfied with the slim pickings of our school, Mr. Player?" I pushed him.   
  
"It's nothing like that." he caught my hand.   
  
"Oh really? Romancing other guy's then." I started laughing nugging him with my elbow since he had my wrist.  
  
"Stop it," he was half giggling, I think he was ticklish so I reached with my other hand. He burst out laughing, squirming like a little girl. "Cut it out." he begged. No way pal no mercy! Tee hee hee. For all the times he's teased me, revenge is sweet.  
  
"What's a matter, I'm not good enough for you?" Using his own line against him, poetic irony. Ha ha!   
  
"Hey, no fair. AH!" he fell over taking me with him, we rolled off the bench and into the grass. Somehow, in the confusion I remembered tumbling like this with Sinbad. What a strange thought. I shook my head.  
  
"I see." I looked away from Chiaki, who ended up on top of me. He hadn't had a chance to get up before I spoke again. "Take me out to a movie, buy me snacks and after you've had you're way with me you let me down easy." I was getting ready to laugh when I turned to him to deliver my punch line. "You are such a..."   
  
I wanted to gasp but the shock stole my reaction. I was trembling suddenly, vulnerable and insecure. Chiaki was...he was...kissing me. His warm wet tongue touched mine, sliding deeper into my mouth.   
  
"Hm." I moaned in surprise and ,to my surprise, ecstasy. I reached out and touched his body, although I was scared that I might do something that would make him stop. But I also wanted him to stop. Was this a part of his game? Please don't let it be a game.   
  
"Ah!" I exclaimed when he let my mouth free and ripped my collar. He moaned against my neck like, tasting the salty skin. His humming against my skin was making me delirious, my hands cluched clothes, pulling him closer. I was scared but...I wanted him.  
  
He suckled on that sweet bit of flesh, wanting it, wanting me. My face was so hot and my heart, oh god I thought my heart was going to explode. "Chiaki." Whispered his name in his ear. 


	9. thinking of you

Paper fan  
  
Uh oh.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
He jerked back, looking at me like he had seen me just now for the first time. I didn't want him to stop. To stop meant coming back to the cold reality that this may be a joke that had gone too far. I didn't want that. I want...my hands were shaking.   
  
"Chiaki." I said hoping he would say something. The blue haired teen mummbled something I could hear and ran off. "CHIAKI!" I didn't care if the whole school heard me. I wanted him back here, but he didn't come. I skipped the rest of the day and went home.   
  
I couldn't face him in class. Not after the way he ran off. He kissed me. I wanted to be angry at his stupid stunt but...I touched my lips. I really wanted him to...to keep right on kissing me. I buried my face in my pillows.  
  
"Are you okay?" Access asked munching on some grapes I had given him when I got home.   
  
"What do you care?" I moped "I'm you're jailor aren't I?"  
  
"I'll forgive you as long as you let me go soon." He touched the bars. "I can't stay here forever you know."  
  
"I suppose not." I sighed and trugged over to the cage and opened the tiny door. I held the fan up for him to take. "Here. It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Get that thing awa..." I held it close to him and he fell over, dizzy.   
  
"Ah! Are you alright?" I put the fan down somewhere else.   
  
"Uh," he shook his head. "I'm an angel remember." he scolded. "I can't be too close to anything with demon energy."  
  
"Oh." I wasn't sure how it all worked. "But if you can't get near it...how do you take it away?"  
  
"Servents of god do it for us." the dark haired angle folded his arms.  
  
"Um...okay. Well, you can go now so..." I opened the window. "There you go. Bye." I flopped back on my bed. After a moment, a gust of wind blew a few papers off my desk. I sighed, getting up. "You could have at least shut the window on your way...out?" Access was picking up a paper that had blown over.   
  
"Hey," I rushed over and took the papers. "Don't do that you'll put stress on you're wing." I slipped the pile under a paper weight. "How's it doing anyway?"  
  
"I just sprained it. I'll be fine." He waved my hand away and tried to remove the bandages himself.   
  
"Let me do that." I waved his hands away. His gold eyes blinked. "There." He flapped it carefully.   
  
"Any better?" I looked it over, not really knowing what to look for. The last time I tried to save a bird, it died. I was only, five at the time and some how believed band-aids could cure anything. I was wrong, of course.  
  
"I'm fine. It just needs some exercise." he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He was just so addorable.   
  
"So what's wrong with your wings?" Access asked me.  
  
"I don't have wings." I took my shirt off and showed him my back. "See."  
  
"That's not what I meant." he shook his dark hair.  
  
"I don't have wings." I insisted.   
  
"You're heart, you silly fool." he explained. "Humans don't have wings so a lot of us angels call your heart your wings."  
  
"Oh," I put my hands over my heart. "I didn't know."  
  
"You don't know a lot of things like how to keep from getting possessed by demons." he pointed at the fan. "What is this? The third time?"  
  
"How do you know?" I blushed.  
  
"I'm an angel. I know." he crossed his arms and fluttered passed me.  
  
"Wow." if he knows things about me then surely he would know about... "Hey, if you know about my heart maybe you could tell me about Maron's. Does she really think I'm just a friend?"  
  
"I'm not your horiscope guide to the human heart you know? But...at the most, to answer your question." he gave in. I thought so. "Why are you so intersted in her? She can be a real pain."  
  
"Well, I know but, she's strong and beautiful and determined and smart and..." I tried to list all of her best qualities but some how my attempts felt hollow, without meaning or sincerity.  
  
"Isn't there someone else you'd rather know about?" I turned away thinking about Chiaki. I flopped back on the sheets. "She's not the only fish in the sea, you know." Access flew closer.   
  
"You sound like my grandpa." I mumbled, fluffing a pillow to put under my head.  
  
"Sounds like a smart guy to me, maybe you should follow his advice." the dark haired angle flopped on a nearby pillow. "Hey."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why don't you ask me about the one who gave you that?" He pointed at my neck.  
  
"What?!" I touched my neck.  
  
"That red mark, kind of circular like a..." Access kept pointing.  
  
"No way!" I covered it with my hand then dove under the covers, blushing horribly. A hicky! He gave me a hicky! How could he, it happened so fast? Then again, I don't have a lot of experience with these things. It could have taken only...how long was he kissing me anyway?   
  
"Hey, who was it? Who?" his voice hoovered irratically over my ear, partially muffled by the blanket.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be escaping or something?" I popped my head out just enough. He crawled onto my head and brushed a few strands behind him ear.   
  
"Not right now." Access looked at me. "You seem too depressed to be left on your own." the dark angle told me. He was partially right. I didn't want to be alone, but there were times when loneliness was the only escape.  
  
"Think I'll kill myself?" I looked down darkly.  
  
"I don't know...will you?" His little legs wiggled as he pet my hair. I don't think he was serious but I answered anyway.  
  
"No." I felt really tired. I was getting distraught over all my plans failing and then Chiaki...I just...I don't know what to do about that and...I was just tired.   
  
Access started to hum a tune as he sprawled over my light brown hair. I think he was trying to make a snow angle in my hair from all the wiggling he was doing, but I didn't care anymore. I think that's about the time I fell asleep. 


	10. wedding bells?

Paper fan  
  
Ar har har har  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"The day's finally here!" Chiaki, dressed in a tuxedo, shook my shoulders with exitement.   
  
"It is?" What's going on? I was walking into a church wearing a tuxedo also.   
  
"I'm so happy for you both." Miyako smiled in her a peach colored dress.   
  
"It's great isn't it?" Chiaki had a arm around me shaking me some more.   
  
"Ah, yes." I tried to smile even though I had no clue as to what was happening.   
  
Everyone was there! My grandfather, Chiaki's father, Maron's father and mother, all our teachers and half the student body of the school. They were all here congradulating...wait a minute. Happy for you both, but, who did she mean?  
  
"Finally." My blue haired friend sighed. Flowers and ribbons were hanging off of every inch of the church. Chiaki herded me down the carpeted path to the podium where Maron was waiting.   
  
She was so beautiful. Her gown was a pure white, decorated with lace and ribbons. A gossimer vail was too easy to see through but...I liked seeing her face. She smiled, looking so happy and held out her hands.  
  
"Finally." she uttered with such love in her eyes.   
  
"Maron..." I was about to reach out but...  
  
"Maron!" Chiaki stood in front of me and took her hand. "Finally we're getting married!"  
  
"What?!" Suddenly the preacher was speaking the words.  
  
"If there is any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony. Let him speak now..." the holy man looked right at me. "Or forever hold his peace."  
  
I wanted to say something, anything! I reached out a hand and tried to call out. My voice wouldn't work. I touched my throat in horror and confusion.   
  
"What's wrong?" Maron looked at me, no, looked down on me.  
  
"Nothing to say? I should have known." Chiaki looked away from me.   
  
That's not true! I wanted to say something I wanted to stop this and tell every one...Tell them what? I want to marry Maron? I did, but...I...Chiaki. I felt hot tears in my eyes as everyone laughted at me.   
  
"I guess you missed your chance." Miyako smiled a condescending grin.  
  
"Forever hold your peace." Maron's parent's told me.  
  
"Through sickness and health, through good times and bad..." The priest wouldn't stop. They were both being taken from me with one act. I had no choices, no control, and I was going to be alone. "As long as you both shall live."  
  
"STOP IT!" I sat up gasping for air and sweating. "Oh my god it was a dream." I flopped back with relief. I let my heart beat and my breath heave. All panic aside, that dream brought up a good point. Chiaki... Maron...I can't exactly have both can I? What can I do?  
  
"Young master?" One of the maids knocked on my door which nearly sent me into the roof. Thanks for that little heart attack. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeh," my voice squeaked. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
"Do you need anything? You didn't come down for dinner."  
  
"Well," my stomach answered for me with a low growl. "Yes I think I'll have something."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
It was dark and the night sky was clear. My fan was still on my table but the bird cage was empty and I didn't see Access any where. Just as well I suppose. I leaned against the window sill and looked out over the city. Lovely view except when your always by yourself. I'm so hopeless. I let my arms drape over the side.  
  
"~Are you alright~"  
  
"No." I pouted. "Even with your help nothing's going right."  
  
"~I can only...~"  
  
"Yes, yes." I sighed. "Some how, even that's not enough."  
  
"~I was going to say...I can only support you unless...~"  
  
"Unless?"  
  
"~I can do things for you if you wish me too~"  
  
"For me?"  
  
"~I can make you're desires a reality, if you let me~"  
  
"But," I touched my lips then remembered the dream. "But even I don't know What I want."  
  
"~I can reach into the deepest part of you and find your true heart~"  
  
"My...true heart?" Was that possible? If it was...wasn't it worth a try?   
  
"~I will lead you to your truest desires~"  
  
"Then what?" I scoffed at the idea of my body being some else's toy, "I don't want someone living my life for me."  
  
*Knock Knock*   
  
"Young master?" the maid was back.   
  
"Thank you, please leave it in the hall."  
  
"Yes, young master."  
  
I ate my dinner in silence. I did only when I was depressed really. Usually I'd have dinner in the kitchen with the rest of the staff. They are good people, each of them. Some times I thought they were my real family. When grandpa was too busy and mom and dad just never came home, most nights.   
  
I pushed the plate away half way through my meal. It just didn't taste as good anymore. I buried my face in my knees, trying not to think. Thinking was to confusing. A counselor once told me that some times not thinking can bring you closer to resolution of problems than consentrating on a single subject. I'm still trying.  
  
"Young Master!" a frantic knocking shook me from my quiet prison. I jumped up and opened the door.  
  
"What is it?" I looked at the middle aged woman who seemed worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's your grandfather." She held the phone out to me.   
  
"Grandpa?" I wasn't sure how to breath at this moment, but my lungs mangaged to pull it off. "Hello?" Would I hear my grandpa on the other line? Just what was going on?  
  
"Iincho-kun? Isn't it?" Chiaki's father was on the other end.   
  
"Nagoya-san?" I wasn't sure if I should be relieved. He was a doctor running a hospital after all. He took care of patients of high esteem and lucritive professions like my grandpa.   
  
"It's been a while." he sounded casual enough but there was something else in his voice.  
  
"Yes." I didn't want to be rude, but couldn't he just get to the point?  
  
"I'm sorry." I guess he recognized the uncomfortable tone in my voice. "I didn't call to take up your time." he sounded more nervous now. "It's just...you're a friend of Chiaki's so I thought I should speak with you myself."  
  
"Yes." Same uncomfortable tone.  
  
"Perhaps you should come to the hospital." he told me.  
  
"It's late and I have school in the morning." I wanted to deny the possibility that grandpa could be hurt, but at the same time force Nagoya-san's hand. Make him tell me...  
  
"You're grandfather is here you see," he explained. "He's under my care. I'd like to speak with you if I could."   
  
"I'll come right away." I hung up the phone. He was obviously not going to tell me anything else over the phone.   
  
Could it be that serious, but not necessarily urgent? But then...why would he be calling so late? I slipped on a clean shirt and got my jacket off the coat rack at the door. I asked for the car to be brought around front. No matter what it was, I would not abandon my grandpa when he needed me. Grandpa's always been there for me. I would do the same for him. 


	11. you could have told me

Paper fan  
  
I apologize (bow). I have only recently learned Iinchou's full name and will now be able to utilize it. Sorry for any confusion. (btw iinchou means class president for those who didn't know)  
  
Um...I don't know anything about Minazuki Yamato's parents, so I'm gonna say they are in another country and that Iinchou hasn't seen them since he was like two years old, okay? If I'm wrong, please let me know.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Minazuki Yamato san." Kagura-san, Dr. Nagoya's cheif secretary, greeted me.   
  
I had never met him face to face before. He was tall and wore dark clothes and his dark red hair was tied back. This man was so youthful he could easliy pass off as an older brother of any of my classmates. Then again all of the staff here were youthful and almost unusually attractive.   
  
"Please come this way." the man smiled kindly to me as he gestured. I nodded still not understanding what could be wrong. My grandpa, why didn't some body just spit it out? I was nervous and I didn't know what to do so I followed.  
  
"Yamato-kun!" Dr. Nagoya was walking with some other doctors, when he noticed me. He made excuses to his colleagues and came right up to me with a smiling face. This was a face I wasn't sure I could trust. He showed this kind of face to Chiaki when he was going to introduce my friend to his new mother. "It's been a while hasn't it?"  
  
"I guess I don't have a lot of reason to visit the hospital." My voice was surprisingly cold. I didn't like the way I sounded. "I'm sorry." I looked away. Even though he didn't seem offended, I wanted to apologize. "That was rude."   
  
"Not at all." He rubbed his blue hair and half laughed.   
  
"I'm sure he's worried about his grandfather." Kagura was soft spoken and sincere. He seemed to sympathize with me.   
  
"Yes. Of course." Nagoya-san seemed more focused thanks to his assistant. "Please, come to my office."  
  
"I'd like to see my grandpa." Was that too pushy? "Please." I added.  
  
"Minazuki-san is resting now." Kagura tried to assure me. Strange how his hair was so dark red it could be mistaken for dark brown or even black.   
  
"It's alright." The blue haired man waved a dismissive hand. "This way." he started to walk. Naturally I followed, but I noticed Kagura did not.  
  
Even from behind, Dr. Nagoya was the spitting image of Chiaki, older though. Looking at him made me wonder about my own father. I'd seen pictures of him of course. I'd always thought I looked more like my mother than my father though.   
  
Walking down these starile halls I was feeling...out of place. Like a plant, uprooted. I glanced around a few times wondering if anyone was staring at me. I was worried and anxious. I laced my hands infront of me and twisted my fingers, trying to be patient. It will be alright, I tried to fool myself, but I had no way of knowing.  
  
"Room 311." Dr. Nagoya stopped. "This is it." I blinked looking at the plain door.  
  
"Grandpa?" I called as Chiaki's father opened the door for me. It was dark except for the hall light that fell over that familiar old face. "Grandpa!" He was in a large room for one person. Even the shadows couldn't hide that. It was acctually bigger than the one Maron had stayed in when she was here for care. I ran past the flowers and gift baskets to my grandpa's bed side.   
  
"Are you alright?" I took his hand. "Grandpa?" He didn't respond. I looked at Dr. Nagoya for an explination.  
  
"He's been given a seditive." The brown eyed blue haired man had to told me. "He has to rest through the night and this is the best way. Please understand, he can't be disturbed."  
  
"A seditive?" He looked so old, I touched his wrinkled face. "I guess I understand but..." I looked back at Nagoya-san.  
  
"You're grandfather doesn't know you're here." the doctor confessed, closing the door. Dark! "He acctually asked me not to disclose any of this." I heard footsteps and vaguely saw his shape coming closer.   
  
"Under oath of confidentiality," There was a clicking sound next to me a dim table lamp was turned on. Now we could see each other well enough. "I could be sued. But..." he noticed my helpless expression and assured me, "Relax, he just didn't want to worry you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I was so confused, nothing was making sense and...why did he close the door? Oh yeah, confidentiality or something, but that doesn't explain why my grandpa is here.  
  
"Yamato-kun?" Dr. Nagoya spoke seriously. "Did you know you're grandfather has been coming to see me quite regularly in these past months?" He pulled two chairs together and invited me to sit.  
  
"Months? No." I sat. "Why would he need to..."  
  
"He thought it was stress." The doctor sat and crossed his legs. "He was having stomach pains and thought it may be an ulser. When the pain stopped the sickness started. He regularly threw up and was having other problems like that. Soon he couldn't eat without using a prescription digestant to assist him."  
  
"I..." Grandpa didn't let on anything. I noticed he went to the restroom a lot when he came to visit me, but I never thought..."I didn't know." I felt ashamed that I hadn't noticed. A failure for not recognizing that something was wrong. Here I was stressing over my love life and my grandpa was...was he dying?  
  
"Your grandfather didn't want you to know, didn't want you to worry." Dr. Nagoya made this clear. I think he was trying to make me feel better about the situation. "After running an extensive battery of tests we discovered it."  
  
"It?" I think I was going to be sick. I didn't even know what it was, but it had to be bad.  
  
"A cancerous growth about the size of an apricot." he explained. "It doesn't sound so large, but it's growing. Minazuki-san consented to have it removed several weeks ago. It's short notice for you but...I'm going to operate tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Operate." Cutting people open? I swallowed hard. My eyes were wide and my palms began to sweat.  
  
"There's an excellent chance of success because we caught it in it's early stages." He continued. "Unfortunately...there's always a slim chance that something can go wrong."  
  
"Like what?" I let my bangs hide my expression, just incase I started crying. I felt so helpless, so, so stupid.  
  
"Like..." The word hung in the air as the doctor considered his next words. "When I operate, I might find something else that prevents an easy extraction." the blue haired man explained. "According to the preliminary findings it's rooted on the left side of the stomach lining."  
  
"If it has grown into the stomach wall..." Dr. Nagoya continued. "I'll have to take part of the stomach out with it. That in itself doesn't present so much of a problem." He shook his blue head. "Unfortunately, this kind of cancer is notorious for having smaller nodes around it."  
  
"However, our external instruments showed no such nodes," he sighed and folded his arms, "which means I'll have to find them. It will be a long procedure and it will be very difficult on you're grandfather. His age is also a concern. A young man has much better chances, naturally."  
  
"Why are you telling me all this? If he didn't want me to know." I just, I just wanted to know.  
  
"I'm a father." Dr. Nagoya said simply. "If there's even the smallest chance..." he didn't say it, but he didn't have to. "I just wanted you to know." he got up and left the room.   
  
"Thank you." I sat there like a robot. I couldn't move. I didn't want to. I wasn't even sure how to begin absorbing this information.   
  
The doctor left and I looked at my grandfather. I watched him breath for, I don't know how long. As time passed, a feeling posessed me and I suddenly felt very alone. Chiaki. A tear hit my hand and I realized my fists had been clenched all this time. 


	12. more reasons to say yes

paper fan  
  
Look out for that tree!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"What did you tell him?" Kagura-san said.  
  
"What could I tell him?" Nagoya-san replied.  
  
"And you left him alone?" he souned exasperated.  
  
"He's a young man. Every young man must work through his own problems."  
  
"This coming from the oldest young man I know."  
  
"I'm trying to be phylisophical here."  
  
"I know and you're scaring me."  
  
"The pipe's too much huh?"  
  
"You don't even smoke."  
  
"Good thing to, it's tastes awful." Nagoya-san coughed.   
  
I had been listening to them for several minutes now. Ever since I followed them, secretly to this out of the way...resting area or storage room, something like that. I wasn't eavesdropping really, I just didn't want to be alone.  
  
"Where did you get that thing?" Kagura asked.   
  
I caught a peek at the room itself when the door was first opened. The glass that normally would have been used for observation was covered with curtians. Curtain's still draped from the tracks in the ceiling. I was sitting on the floor just to the right of the door that was partially cracked open. I made myself as small as possible so they wouldn't know I was there.  
  
"It was a gift." Chiaki's father said.   
  
I saw that there were a bunch of beds in there, like older style gurnies and things, just cluttering the room. It probably was an old emergency ward.   
  
"I'm glad you were just biting on it. I'd have to leave if you had acctually smoked something in that. What kind of gift is that anyway?" the dark haired man replied. Honestly, I was only half paying attention to there conversation.  
  
"It was meant well anyway." I imagined Nagoya-san shurgged with this remark. I just didn't want to feel alone. This way...I was still alone, but I didn't feel alone.  
  
"I'll never understand a gift that perpetuates a bad habit."  
  
"Like chocolate?" I imagined Dr. Nagoya blinked innocently.  
  
"Chocolate." Kagura probably had his hands on his hips. Looking at the doctor with his dark eyes, waiting for an explination.  
  
"Right, the more chocolate you have the more you want and..."  
  
"That's not what I meant." the dark red head sighed.  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"Eating isn't a habit."  
  
"Indulgence is."  
  
"Well, yes." the secretary had to admit. "But I'm talking more along the lines of addiction."  
  
"How many gifts encourage addiction?" Nagoya had a kind of oh-come-on tone to his voice.  
  
"Cigarett lighters, alcohol, alcohol flasks..."  
  
"Okay, okay." the doctor gave in. "But I like getting wine."  
  
"Well...it's alright as long as you can control yourself. Giving an alcoholic another beer would just be irrisponsible." Kagura explained. Chiaki's father gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Ethical discussions are boring." Nagoya added a tone to his voice I wasn't familiar with. My ears seemed to be drawn to this new development.  
  
"Well, maybe It'll put you to sleep. You should get some rest after all."  
  
"Are you worried about me?" There was fun in the doctor's voice, that wasn't there before.  
  
"Who me?" he huffed. "I'm just trying to keep you on track."  
  
"Are you saying..." he let the word hang in the air, almost...seductively, "you're my conscience?"  
  
"I'm saying you can't make a resposible decision without me."  
  
"It's after hours." Chiaki's father almost whispered. That usually soft voice of Kagura's, lightly gasped. "And during my free time. I don't feel like making responsible decisions." his voice was slightly muffled.  
  
"What are you doing?" The assistant breathed, demanding an explination in whispered tones.  
  
"If you don't like it," That sound...was that a kiss? "stop me." Nagoya teased. The doctor's voice was being muffled by something but I could still hear him. What's going on here?  
  
"Wait a minute," The other gasped again, his breathing, quickening. "Here?" I heard a soft moan that reminded me of Chiaki's hum when he kissed my...I covered my neck and shut my eyes tight.   
  
"No one comes by here this late, don't worry." Nagoya-san cooed. I heard things, lips meeting and parting. Weight shifting onto a bed, the shuffle of clothes. Gasps and pants, moans and hums of pleasure.   
  
Breathing, kisses on skin, movement. It couldn't be. I told myself, pulling my legs closer to my chest and covering my ears. I'm imagining things. I'm losing my mind and my pervert brain is thinking stupid things. It's a lie. I tired to convince myself, but the noises didn't stop. If anything they got more 'heated.'   
  
I swallowed hard and braced myself. The only way to really know for sure, if I'm just making it sound like something it's not, is to...I blushed. I have to look. Summoning my courage, I knelt by the door and slowly peeked in the crack. I could see something, but most of the movement was being blocked by curtins.   
  
If they are doing what I hope they're not doing...If I get caught looking at them like some peeping tom. No! I clenched my fists. Chiaki isn't gay and neither is his father. And I'll...  
  
"Ah!" A cry of ecstacy came from the tiny crack in the door. My nerves of steel became aluminum foil. That...I tired to explain it away in my mind, but no good arguement came. Alright! I'll just prove it! I stood up and looked in the smaller window in the door itself.  
  
It was my turn to gasp. I immediately shrunk down to the smallest I could be, while still keeping an eye on them. Kagura had his arms around the doctor's neck and his hands were deep in Nagoya-san's shirt. His doctor's robe was aready on the floor. The blue haired man slid his hands over the other's thighs, which were tightly wrapped around Nagoya's waist. They're lips were locked, giving no room for excuses. They were...  
  
I slowly crept away, blushing so bad I had to go to the washroom and splash my face with cold water. I had learned something intensly personal about Chiaki's father, and his assistant. If his father liked that sort of thing, was it so impossible that Chiaki himself might...I gasped and splashed my face some more.   
  
Stupid! Think about grandpa! He needs you. Think about how grandpa is suffering and you're the only one who knows besides...darn I hate blushing. If I was aneamic, I'd probably pass out. 


	13. emergency room

Paper fan  
  
Knock Knock. Who's there?   
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Huh?" I woke to the metal curtain rings scrapping against it's rack in the celing. The nurse let the morning light into my Grandpa's hospital room.  
  
"Good morning young man." She smiled and came to take my grandpa's tempurature and pulse.   
  
"How is he?" I rubbed my eyes. I don't think I slept very well. Ow. Crick in the neck!   
  
"He's just fine." She nodded to me. "I'll see if I can arrange for some breakfast. How does that sound?"  
  
"Really good." I smiled back. She left and I took the opportunity to stand up and walk around a little to work the stiffness out of my muscles. I massaged my neck, but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"Can I help?" Nagoya-san appeared behind me. I jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. That hand was the same hand that touched Kagura-san, I blushed.   
  
"No...It's alright." I tried to fake it. "See." I bent my neck this way and that. Big mistake. "Ittii!" Something pinched hard. I held my neck as an odd heat radiated from the sore muscle.   
  
"Let me take a look at that." The doctor took my hands away and massaged my neck. That felt really good. The tightness was relaxing and my pain was melting away. Oh, yeah. I have got to learn this trick. "Better?"   
  
"Much better." I sighed, I was over reacting, yeah. He took his hands away but blinked, noticing something on my neck.  
  
"Hey, what's that?"  
  
"Huh?" I stiffened. The hicky!  
  
"That mark on your neck?" he pointed. I covered it with my hand.  
  
"It's nothing!" If this blushing keeps up, I might as well be red for the rest of my life. How did every one manage to make me feel embarassed? "Really." I assured him when he raised an eye brow at me.   
  
Then he smirked. Darn him. I know what he was thinking. A hicky. It's not...well it is, but that was none of his...Or was it? It was his son that...No! It was none of his buisness. I nodded to myself.  
  
"Here we are." The nurse beamed as she brought in a tray of food.  
  
"Oh, you brought breakfast. How thoughtful, Nurse Quan." Dr. Nagoya smiled.   
  
"Should I bring another?"   
  
"No, thank you I've eaten." the blue haired doctor looked at me. "My patient can't eat before the operation. Okay?"  
  
"Oh." I looked at grandpa, wondering if he was hungry. She set the tray down and smiled at me. She really liked smiling, which was a good thing because she was very pretty. I smiled back timidly.   
  
"Thank you, nurse." He nodded and she left.   
  
"Nagoya sensei?" I picked at the food.   
  
"Yes?" He put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Will my grandpa be alright?" We covered this yesterday, I know, but I just had to hear it again.  
  
"We'll see in a few hours."  
  
"Hours?" Wait, was grandpa going in to surgery now? I wanted to talk to him. I wanted him to tell him that no matter what happens, I love him and I'm proud of him. This was too fast.  
  
"In a few hours," he looked at me, those eyes filled with a different, but similar confidence to Chiaki's, "I'll be operating. He's all yours till then." He smiled before he left.  
  
"Grandpa." he was starting to wake up. He was surprised to see me of course, but he was also glad to see me. We talked about our worries mostly in the short time we had, but I got to tell him some important things.  
  
"I knew for weeks that I'd be needing surgery." Grandpa told me. That made me a bit angry. Why didn't he tell me?  
  
"But..." I gripped my fists. "I didn't know." I said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry." his old face half smiled at me. "I know how important this time in your life can be. School, friends, learning about the world and more importantly, yourself. I didn't want to make things anymore complicated than they already are for you."  
  
"But you're not a complication, you're my grandpa." I told him. "And I...I love you grandpa." I wanted to cry. No. You're a man, hold it back.  
  
"I love you too, Yamato-kun." He patted my hands. "That's why this is going to be nothing at all. Don't you worry about me. Alright?"  
  
"Yes sir." I nodded.  
  
"Alright then." he nodded back smiling as if he was going into a board meeting. But it was more serious than that. I rubbed my eyes several times after they rolled him into the emergency room.  
  
"Don't worry." Kagura came up beside me, "Nagoya sensei is highly skilled. He'll cure you grandfather, kitto." he winked.  
  
I just looked at him as he smiled at me. He had total trust and faith in Chiaki's father. For a breif moment, I had a sense of the kind of relationship Nagoya sensei and this man had. They loved each other. I hoped, secretly, as I nodded, to feel even something like that some day. Something real. 


	14. Get well soon

Paper fan  
  
Orange. Orange who?  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"He's right here." Kagura's soft voice spoke, just to my right. I turned slowly and saw my friends. Miyako and Maron dragging Chiaki behind her. Chiaki. I raised my hand but resisted touching my neck. The hicky was probably still there. Those golden eyes glanced at me. I averted my eyes after he did.   
  
"Iincho." Maron was the first to speak. "We came as soon as we heard."  
  
"As soon as we had octopus puffs you mean." Chiaki added, sarcastically.   
  
"It was just a snack. It's lunch time after all and I was hungry." She argued with him. "And don't pretend you didn't have any." she accused.  
  
"That's enough you two." Miyako walked right up to me and took my hands. "Are you alright, Iincho?"  
  
"Uh." I appriciated her concern, but before I realized it I glanced at Chiaki, who suddenly seemed very seriously worried about me. "I'm fine." I took my hands away.   
  
"There's a waiting area this way," Kagura told us, indicating with a raised arm. "If you'll follow me."   
  
We all sat around talking, well, Maron and Miyako sat around talking. Every now and again my curiosity won and I looked at Chiaki. Sometimes he was talking to the girls other times he was looking at me. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't tell what Chiaki was thinking. Most of all, it was feeling awfully crowded in here.  
  
"Don't you think so?" Maron directed the question at me.  
  
"Um," I had no clue what she was trying to ask me and I was in no mood to fake it. "I've got to get a drink of water."  
  
"Iincho." Maron tried to follow me but Chiaki stopped her.  
  
"Let him go." he told her.  
  
"But he's"  
  
"He's just fine. Let him go."  
  
I don't know if I'd call it fine, but I was grateful to wander a little, clear my head. I was having trouble thinking and even feeling, like having invisible gloves on in the middle of summer. You know, like you should be feeling the open air and you're not sure why you aren't.   
  
Maybe I was thinking too many thoughts at once and I couldn't just pick one to focus on. Same with my feelings I guess. Chiaki, grandpa, Maron, and Nagoya sensei. It was all too much. I shook my head and returned to the waiting room. It was dark and there was still no word.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Maron bowed to me suddenly. "I have to go. homework and stuff, you know." she took my hand. "Every thing's going to be fine." she smiled.   
  
"Thank you." I wish I could believe that.  
  
"I just got a call." Miyako told me. "A notice from Kaitou Sinbad was received. I think you better sit this one out." The purple haired girl was only thinking of me, but I did have a promise to keep. I set a goal for myself, my grandpa would want me to do it.  
  
"Thanks, but please tell me the details later alright?" I watched her leave. I looked around, but didn't see Chiaki. Did he leave too? Maron and Miyako should have said something. It's better if I'm alone anyway...right?   
  
"God, not another one!" I heard Chiaki's voice come from outside the waiting room.  
  
"I'm afraid so." The soft voice of Nagoya-san's secretary replied.  
  
"He preaches about having a stable environment. What's so stable about six different wives in the past three years? Who wants to come home to that?"  
  
"He's looking for another, one more suitable for you and for him."  
  
"Yeah right." Chiaki was angry. I peeked around the corner enough to see my friend run a hand through his blue hair. "That guy's just a sleeze."  
  
"Please, don't say that about your father." His tone was strict.  
  
"Then you talk to him." my classmate turned around. "He won't listen to me no matter how many times I tell him. I don't, nor will I ever, want another mother."  
  
"But you need..." Kagura frowned.  
  
"That's dad talking." the blue haired teen accused.  
  
"Well," his dark eyes looked away, unable to deny that it was his father's wishes more than his own.  
  
"Why doesn't he just give up?" Chiaki turned away, shaking with anger. The dark haired man sighed and touched the teenager's shoulder.  
  
"It's impossible to give up on the one you love." he explained. "Even when the one who is hurting them the most is you."  
  
"Love huh?" Chiaki scoffed.   
  
I went back to my seat in the waiting room. It's impossible to give up on the one you love...but how do you know it's love? Grandma told me, when I was small: "Love can only happen between people." In other words, even if I do love Chiaki...if he doesn't love me...it's not love at all.  
  
I shook my head. That's saying that I love him, I mean, I'm a guy and he's a guy and...I guess I've heard of relationships like that, but I don't know if grandpa would approve. But I don't love him!   
  
I mean...I mean...I like him and he smells good and he's always there for me and he's handsome and smart and funny and protects me from jerks and when he kissed me I felt so...and...and...My hands were in fists again and I bit the inside of my cheek. What am I doing? 


	15. without you

Paper fan  
  
Orange you going to read my fan fic?  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Any word?" Chiaki came into the waiting room. This was the first thing he said all evening that was directed at me. I felt resentful of that. Why was he hiding from me? He kissed me, not the other way around.  
  
"No." I shook my head.   
  
"I guess, no news is good news right?" He sat across from me.  
  
"I guess so." I kept my gaze ever downward. I hate confrontation, but I hated his avoiding me even worse. Pretending that nothing happened, of all the nerve.  
  
"So, um..." he began uncomfortably.  
  
"Why are you here?" I confronted him, but not with my eyes. It hurt to look at him right now.  
  
"What?" He didn't sound angry. If he got angry at me...I don't know how I'd react.  
  
"Why are you here?" I looked at him finally.  
  
"I'm here to support you." the blue haired teen said firmly.  
  
"I don't need your help, hero." My tone... "I thought I made that clear." I realized after I said it, there was bitterness in my tone.  
  
"Everyone needs help." Chiaki stood his ground.  
  
"Like you're oversexed father needs his head examined?" Did I just say that? I didn't just say that! Oh my god! How do I apologize?  
  
"What?" the blue haired teen was warning me. I could sense it, but something was wrong inside me. I couldn't stop.  
  
"Or maybe you're refering to the ditzy little miss priss Maron who can't admit to herself that she's just an ordinary girl. Nothing special at all." Such malice and hate. Was I feeling this? But even if I was...I wouldn't say it. I would never say such terrible things. Don't listen Chiaki!  
  
"Iinchou." the blue haired teen didn't look happy, but he seemed to be actively holding himself back.  
  
"I refuse." I stood with him. I slipped my hand around his neck, in one fluid motion. "I bet you're talking about yourself. So hard up, even you're friend's are starting to look like a cheap thrill." I trailed my tongue up his neck and tugged on his earlob with my teeth.   
  
"Stop it." Chiaki had a threatening tone, when he grabbed my shirt with both fists and pushed me back.   
  
"What do you say?" I touched those angry fists with playful fingers. "There's probably a storage closet around here with our names on it. It'll only take a minute, probably." I grinned mischeviously. This isn't...this isn't me. I was shaking inside. What's wrong? Why am I doing this?  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Chiaki let me fall into a chair. "This isn't like you at all." That's right! It's not me! Please, don't hate me.  
  
"I call it like I see it." I had defiance in my gaze. My legs were spread, no respect in my posture at all. It's not me!  
  
"I'm going." He told me as he started walking out the door.   
  
"See ya, hero." I laughed as he left. Chiaki...I'm sorry. Suddenly my laugh turned into a sob. I shuttered thinking, what had I done? I pushed him away. Why...I suddenly realized there was something in my pocket. I pulled out the paper fan. I rubbed my eyes furiously. "Did you do that?"  
  
"~He cannot make you happy. It's better this way~"  
  
"That's for me to decide! Not you!" My voice cracked as I shouted in hushed tones. I didn't want to disturb anyone. Why was the fan here? In the fuss when I left the house, I don't remember bringing it with me. "You...You came with me?"  
  
"~I can help you. But I can't help you if I'm not with you~"  
  
"You said you weren't going to hurt anyone." I cluched it tight, I wanted to strangle it.   
  
"~I have harmed no one~"   
  
"Physically that's true but..." that was a technicality, a stupid excuse.  
  
"~I have kept my word~"  
  
"This isn't...what I wanted." My tears returned, but I didn't let them fall. As I sat there alone I thought, maybe this fan wasn't what I thought it was.  
  
The red emergency light on top of the operation room door faded. I jumped up and waited with eager anticipation. The knots in my stomach turned into butterflies, but hadn't gone. They won't go unless I know one way or the other. It was late. Dr. Nagoya had been operating for almost seven hours.   
  
"Grandpa." I uttered waiting for the door to open. Those bitter feelings that pushed Chiaki away...I could still feel them in the pit of my stomach.  
  
"It must have been more complicated than he thought." Kagura had been waiting like me. Miss Quan opened the door.   
  
"The operation was successful." She told us. We both breathed relief.  
  
"Wonderful isn't it?" This dark red haired man smiled at me. I was unable to speak, I was so relieved. "You're grandfather should be coming out soon."  
  
"Kagura-san." Miss Quan smiled at the secretary. "Doctor Nagoya is asking for you." He nodded and entered the doors. The lovely lady came to me. "We'll be keeping an eye on Minazuki-san for a few days. Right now, it would be better if you got some rest." She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and directed me down the hall.  
  
"I want to see him." I demanded. It's probably the stress, I needed to calm down. I was uneasy, about the negative emotions poisoning my heart. I wanted to see grandpa and know things were going to be alright, for sure.  
  
"Of course." She frowned at first, but her beautiful smile returned. "Please, wait here."   
  
I nodded and watched her go back into the door. Somehow that door was like a gate to something I couldn't touch. It was more than just a door. It was a barrier blocking my entire being. I was supposed to wait but, would it really be so bad if I just...My hand reached out. I wanted to open it.  
  
Before I made such a bold step, I peeked through the wire mesh that trailed though the thin glass panels in the door. I saw movement. There was something beyond this door. I pushed the door open a crack.  
  
"Nagoya-san!" Kagura caught the blue haired man. The doctor looked exhasted, leaning on the brunet. "Are you alright?" the dark eyed secretary looked so worried about him.  
  
"I'm fine." the blue haired man told him, steadying himself. "I just..." An unexpected shift of weight brought them to a loose embrace. "Sorry, I worried you."  
  
"No." Kagura braced the other. "I'm glad you're alright." his soft voice added kindness to the gentleness in his eyes. "You're amazing." he smiled tenderly.   
  
My heart hurt. Those terrible feelings welled up inside me again. Why did they have such a good relationship? But...was it really so good? I started thinking about the secretive nature of those two, not to mention the many wives Nagoya has taken and tossed away.  
  
"I'm tired," the doctor corrected and snuck a kiss. "But," He put an arm around the other's shoulder and they started to walk toward the door. "If Minazuki-san wasn't as stobburn as an ox, he may not have made it."  
  
I stepped back and pretended I never looked in. But deep with in me, I felt a revenge plot in it's infancy. Why was I feeling this? The fan? They came out, Chiaki's father leaning on Kagura. The blue haired man smiled at me when they saw me.  
  
"You're grandpa is in stable condition. He'll be his old self in a few weeks. He'll stay in the hospital for a few days for observation though." Nagoya explained.  
  
"..." I don't think I ever admired Chiaki's father as much as I did now. He worked and slaved and he...he saved my grandpa's life. I wanted to thank him, tell him how much I appreciate all his efforts but...  
  
I was worried. If I open my mouth I might say something terrible, like I did to Chiaki. I bowed and my eyes started to water. When the nurses wheeled my grandpa into the hall, I rushed to his side and took his hand. The burning tears touched my cheeks.   
  
"You're welcome." Dr.Nagoya just smiled at me, I think he understood how grateful I was. And yet, even as he was walking away with his secretary, a venomous plan was crawling through my brain. I could ruin them and this hospital...easily. 


	16. in the shadows

Paper fan  
  
What are you looking up here for? Read the fic and review.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
I stayed with my grandpa rather than trying to find Chiaki to apologize or to help Miyako with the notices from Kaitou Jeanne and Sinbad. It was safer this way. I hoped. Because in the shadows of my timid mind, a demon's hate had taken root. I couldn't be sure what this thing was willing to do under the premise of 'helping me.'   
  
I jerked up from my grandpa's bed side. Ew. I wiped the dool from the side of my mouth. I must have fallen asleep. That's weird, I never drool. What was that sound? I opened the door and went down the hall way. It became more distiguisable the closer I came. It was the sound of someone crying. But...the hospital seemed to be empty, practically abandoned.   
  
"Hello?" I called, allowing my anxiety to show. The crying didn't stop and no other answer could be heard. I rouned a corner and saw someone with brown hair and..."Maron!" I ran to her and touched her shoulder. "Maron, are you alright?"  
  
She whipped around, her hazel eyes wide and a bit red from crying. I felt sorry for her. She must have been sad from being all alone here. It was big scary acctually when no one else is around. Where was everyone anyway?  
  
"Get away!" She pushed me back. She may as well have hit me with a sledge hammer.   
  
"Maron..." I was shocked. "It's me."  
  
"Leave me alone!" The brown eyed girl turned away and ran from me. "Demon!"   
  
"What where?" I looked around but there was nothing.   
  
"Stay away from me, demon!" Her voice echoed, like her footsteps, down the hall. What? Did she just call me demon?  
  
"Maron!" I ran after her. There had to be a mistake. Before I could reach her, I slammed into something, wait, that's someone. I stepped back and rubbed my nose. "Ouch."  
  
"Yamato." Chiaki grinned at me. I was plesently surprised to see Chiaki, let alone that he called me by my name. I absently noticed he was wearing a doctor's coat like his father.   
  
"Chiaki!" I nearly cried, I was so happy to see someone that I could trust. "I'm so glad to see you. You have to help Maron she's..."  
  
"I'm not worried about Maron." He's blue bangs covered his expression as his hands grabbed my hips.  
  
"Chiaki?!" I blushed as he picked me up and set me on one of those storage room gurneys. Oh my god! This was just like Kagura and Dr. Nagoya. The look in those golden eyes told me naughty things.   
  
"Wait, stop!" I protested as his hands began to reach up my shirt. "I'm not ready for this!" He kissed my neck. My heart was pumping wildly in my chest. Then whispered something in my ear sent a frozen chill down my spine.  
  
"Demon." He said.   
  
Suddenly the world stopped and a thought came to me. Chiaki had gone to the movies, walked me home and kissed me all while I was under the spell of the demon. Was it possible that I wasn't the one he wanted? Or that he wanted me because of what I had become, without really knowing what I was.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Chiaki jumped back and whipped off his doctor coat blinding me for a moment. All at once, Sinbad was before me. He had his boomarang in his hand and swiped at me like it was a dagger.   
  
"AH!" I threw my body back just in time. But I used too much force apparently, because I rolled right off the gurney. "Iittai!" I rubbed my rump.   
  
"Are you okay, Yamato-kun?" The dark haired angel fluttered over me.  
  
"Access." I was so happy to see someone that wasn't scared of me or wanted to hurt me. He smiled, reaching out his small hand and I reached out to him.   
  
The moment our skin touched, the little angel seemed to be electricuted. He jerked and screamed violently and a strange light was zapping around his body. I jerked my hand back and he fell on the floor before me. I couldn't believe it. What happened? More importantly...did I do that?  
  
"Demon." Access mummbled his gold eyes wide with accusation. What? He looked like he had been tossed around by a dulled blender. I did this to him? I'm not, I'm not a demon!  
  
"No, I..." I looked at my hands. My eyes grew wide with shock. My hands were leathery, dark red and my fingernails were claws. I was hyperventalating. This can't be! I'm not... I hid my face with both hands. "AHHHHHhhhhhh!"   
  
I jerked awake, falling off my chair that was propped up next to grandpa's bed. I lie on the floor breathing for a moment as I realized it was all a dream and yet... I stood and took the fan from my pocket.   
  
"I'm done." I gripped the fan in my clenched fist. It hurt Chiaki and was making me think of hurting others. This thing had to go and now! "I don't want you anymore." I tossed the paper fan across the room.  
  
"~You're too late.~" That once soft voice was course and cruel. The fan flipped into the air before I could blink."~You're mine now.~" The fan unfolded and a blinding light struck my eyes.  
  
"Wha..." I took a step back trying to guard with my arm but...Suddenly, I felt weightless. When I opened my eyes, they weren't my eyes anymore.  
  
"Minazuki-san!" Kagura shouted as the door flung open and the light clicked on. I blinked. I felt disoriented something happened.  
  
"Kagura-san." I said, barely audible.   
  
"What are you doing?!" The secretary, followed by a nurse rushed into the room.  
  
I didn't understand, until I saw the cords in my hand. The wires connected to the sensors set to monitor grandpa's vitals and the IV hose were all in my white knuckled grip. My hand threw the cords down.   
  
Then my controlled body grabbed the IV rack and threw it at the two. The secretary managed to get himself and the nurse out of the way as it clattered on the floor with a loud clanging sound. My body ran past them and straight out of the hospital. Stop it! I screamed inside of myself. Then I heard my voice.   
  
"~You ungreatful little fool. You can't do anything without me. I gave you the power you wanted. It's not my fault you can't do anything right. Now I'll show you what it means to take what you want.~"  
  
NOOOooooo! This can't be happening. This isn't real. Wake up Yamato. Wake up! On the street in front of the hospital my eyes caught a glance of Miyako.   
  
"There he is, Father!" She pointed at me. Huh? "Iinchou," she came up to me followed by her father, Harukawa, Natsuda, Akita and Fuyuta. "I'm glad we found you. Look I'm sorry to tell you but the notices from Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sinbad are targeting you. We just figured it out and..."  
  
"~So,~" My body controled by the demon smiled. "~They're coming.~"  
  
"Don't worry Minazuki-kun," Harukawa told me. "We'll protect you."  
  
"~I don't need protection!~" I heard the hospital doors open.   
  
"Yamato-san!" A doctor and two nurses were following Kagura. My body took off like a shot, while the others were distracted. "Stop him!" The secretary shouted. Great just great, now I'm a criminal. I'm being chased by the police and soon by two mysterious theives.   
  
Why are Kaitou Jeanne and Sinbad after me in the first place? Wait. Everytime I was possessed by a demon Jeanne or Sinbad would show up and take it away. Access, when you were talking about god's servants...were you talking about them?  
  
Hard to think of theives as servants of God, but I was willing to believe just about anything that would help me out of this situation. If only there was some way to reach them. If I could scream. If I could just stop myself!  
  
I blinked with surprise, because as if the demon had listened to me, my body stopped. My eyes looked to an old broken down church. What...what is this? My body walked without my will past the decrepit doors.   
  
My body continued, till I reached the center of the room. I was surrouned by old wood, cob webbed candle sticks and years of settled dust. My feet stepped into the moon light that streamed through the only intact stained glass window. The scene in the colored tiles depicted demons, angles and the sins of man. Why? Why did it come here? It's condemned.  
  
"~Demons aren't just born you know.~" The course voice of the demon spoke through me. I didn't think the demon would want to talk to me anymore. But it's tone of voice made me think this demon needed someone to listen. "~You must become a demon.~"   
  
I had the feeling that this place held memories for this person. Demons aren't just born... I tried and tried but I couldn't think of why anyone would want to become a demon.  
  
"~We have our reasons.~" the demon said through me as my body knelt.   
  
My fingers brushed some dust off of a panel on the flooring. Are you looking for something? I waited to see. The floor board was loose and came free easily. Underneath was a small ceramic doll. The head was ceramic anyway and it was cracked, one of it's cheeks was broken up to the painted eyebrow.   
  
The little dress that dangled from it's neck was a bit torn. It's dark hair was matted, but still in the rough shape of braides. Was this...you're doll? My hand touched the dark matted hair of the old doll.  
  
"~This was my mother's hair.~" I was shocked only to be shocked again.  
  
"There you are." I heard Sinbad's voice behind me. I was almost disappointed to see him. I was relieved that he had come to save me, but I was starting to become interested in this demon's history.  
  
"~Bless me father, for I have sinned.~" My hands cradled the doll to my chest. "~It has been seventy eight years since my last confession.~"  
  
"What?"   
  
"~I want to start over.~" I stood slowly and turned around to face the light blue haired theif. "~This will be my vessel.~" My hand touched my chest. No! I can't be like this for the rest of my life.  
  
"I can't allow that." Sinbad brought out his boomarang.  
  
"Hold it!" Kaitou Jeanne echoed from the rafters. "This one's mine." 


	17. memories

Paper fan  
  
High five! Thumbs up! Snap a slim jim! Pop a mentos! (I don't own slim jim, or mentos)  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Jeanne." Blue eyes glared at her. "Don't interfer." While they were busy arguing my hand took the paper fan from my pocket and replaced it with the doll.  
  
"You're the one who's interfering." her hazel eyes saw my movement, "Don't get in my way." She tossed her sticky string ball and hit my arm. "That's the target isn't it?" the blond pulled, hoisting the fan into the air.   
  
"Right." Sinbad took a black pin from the folds of his jacket.   
  
"~Jeanne of arch,~" My voice reflected no kind of concern. "~Isn't it?~"  
  
"That's right." Jeanne answered. Sinbad paused, curious I guess.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be Joan of Arch?" My mouth smirked and my eyes teased her. "What?" My hand took hold of her rope. "Is God trying to avoid copywrite infringement?"   
  
My body leaned back and my arm snapped the rope. With a sharp yank Jeanne was falling straight at me. My body stepped back as she tumbled to the ground. She seemed unhurt, but she was down. My body marched right to her and stepped on her hand.   
  
"Ahhh!" The blond cried before biting her lip. She looked at me with defience, trying to seem strong.  
  
"~I guess it doesn't matter who you are...as long as you're suffering makes God cry.~" My heel began to grind into her trapped hand.  
  
"Minazuki." Sinbad tossed his boomarang at me and my body was forced to jump back to avoid it. Jeanne rolled away to keep a greater distance between us.   
  
"~You people make me sick. You spend you're youth like it's money, only good for spending. You can never understand what it's like...~"   
  
My body turned and jumped through one of the partially broken windows, sheilding my face with both arms. Landing in the grass outside, my eyes glanced around and found a ladder leaning up against a building, just across the grassy lawn. My feet carried me to it with speed I never had.  
  
"Minazuki!" I heard a Sinbad's voice cry out before a sickening crack tore a large whole in the wall of that old church. I was mostly up the latter by then.  
  
"~Reckless aren't we?~" My eyes glanced back as I became aware of the whirring sound of a spinning boomarang. My eyes grew wide with shock. The boomarang was going to slice the latter in two. My legs propelled me up the difference to the ledge of the roof. My hand slipped, but it caught back on.   
  
"~What is he trying to do? Kill me?~" My arms heaved me up onto the roof top. ~"Servants of God can't do that.~"   
  
I crouched on the roof waiting to see his next move. The blue eyed theif stood in the grass looked at me. The moonlight drew silver strings in his hair and his white coat lightly swayed in the evening breeze.   
  
"You go lucky last time. I won't let you get away." Kaitou Jeanne was standing on the chimeny of this roof. With her back to the moon, she looked like a ghost come for justice. "Checkmate!" the blond threw a pin sized thing with lightening speed.   
  
My had raised the fan and unfolded it. Yes! I shouted this will banish you! There was a confident grin on my face. Something was wrong. With a flick of the wrist, the tiny pin was caught in the folds of the fan.  
  
"What?" Kaitou Jeanne exclaimed, stepping onto the roof. Kaitou Sinbad had joined in time to witness this feat. He was more angry than shocked by this.   
  
"~Don't think I'm like the other demons you fight.~" My wrist flicked again and the pin stabbed into the chimeny next to Kaitou Jeanne's head. She was so shocked, she didn't speak.  
  
"Minazuki." Kaitou Sinbad began to slowly walk up to me. "Are you going to accept this?" Sinbad. I wanted to say. I'm sorry. I'm to weak to stop it. "Will you let yourself hurt the ones you love? Will you allow this demon to take everything you've worked for? Are you just going to sit there and let this demon suck the life from you?" Sinbad...  
  
"~Shut up!~" my head shook, "~Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!~" My hand swung out at Sinbad. The theif easily dodged then he grabbed my hand, pulled me closer and punched my stomach.  
  
"Stop it!" Jeanne shouted.  
  
"Yamato." Sinbad grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "You aren't weak." his voice was almost a whisper. This was for me and me alone to hear. "Why can't you understand? You are strong the only way you can be strong, and that makes you worth something."  
  
Sinbad. I felt the warmth of his hand on my chin and the leathery texture of his glove, but I could swear it was Chiaki who was talking to me. His blue eyes looked intently into mine. He was serious. I felt a tear touch my cheek.  
  
"Strong." I said the word with my own mouth.  
  
"That's right." Sinbad moved my arm and raised the fan. He had that black pin again. When my eyes saw it, I felt pulled back to weightlessness.  
  
"~NO!~" My arm pulled back and kicked Sinbad away. "~I deserve another chance. That's all I've ever wanted!~" My hand let the fan fall as my body lunged forward. Both hands wrapped around Sinbad's throat.   
  
"Yama...to." His blue eyes narrowed, his voice straining against my thumbs pressing into his esophagus.   
  
NO! NO! NO! I don't want this. I felt sympathy for this demon who wanted another chance...but I can't, I can't let it hurt anyone. Chiaki! I stretched my will into my hands until I could feel the hot sweaty skin and the tortured muscles under my grip. Then I concentrated on forcing my fists to...let go!  
  
Sinbad caughed as my hands curled around my waist. My muscles strained and my body sweat. I felt a screaming in my mind. Two wills fighting for possesion of one body. My body! Get out of me! I screamed.  
  
"Yamato-kun." That voice...Access?  
  
"~Yahhh!~" My eyes grew wide as the demon whipped around to strike whatever was there.   
  
"Gha!" The small angel with the thin jewel in his forehead was swiped out of the sky and slammed onto the hard roof.   
  
  
  
"Access." I said under my breath. The dark angel that I hurt so badly, not only here but in my dream.  
  
This beautiful angel that I laughed with and hoped to see again. After a moment and his eyes didn't open, a feeling possessed me. Something inside me burned white hot with a passion that could only be fury. Every part of me exploded with that heat and I felt the demon forced out.   
  
"Checkmate!" Jeanne threw her pin at the fan that the demon took shelter in. A terrible scream ripped through the air and a chess peice was all that was left of it.   
  
"Yamato." Sinbad looked at me, making sure I was myself I guess.  
  
"Access!" I looked at him sitting up and shaking his head. "Thank goodness he's alright."  
  
"I have taken another deceptive beauty." Kaitou Jeanne leaped into the night.  
  
"Thank goodness." I sat down hard feeling an overwhelming sense of relief. I'm myself again.   
  
"I guess she's got another one." Access looked at Sinbad.  
  
"Yes." the blue haired man nodded. I had a lot of questions to ask these two. I wasn't sure if I deserved answers after all the trouble I caused but...  
  
"Excuse me." I said, I was sitting pretty close to the edge, but I didn't worry about it.   
  
"You!" Access flew at me.  
  
"Hey." Sinbad objected.  
  
"I thought I told you not to get possessed." the dark angel scolded me.   
  
"I," I leaned back. "I'm sorry." I held up defensive hands as he was fluttering around my face. I felt my weight pull back suddenly, "Ah!" my legs were flying up and my head was flying down. "Aaahhh!"  
  
"YAMATO!" Sinbad started running at me with an arm outstretched. I gasped as the edge of the roof flew past me. I glanced below me and saw serveral nasty pieces of wood that could easily skewer me. I closed my eyes tightly.  
  
"Chiaki!" I screamed. It sounded bad, I know, but I really wanted him to save me right now.   
  
The wind whipped past me and I wondered if I'd die when I hit, but something else happened first. I felt arms come around me and my body was turned in mid-air. I could smell that light but sharp scent that subtle invasion of my senses. This was... without a doubt Chiaki. I opened my eyes to see Sinbad.  
  
Before I could react, our bodies hit the ground. Some dust and wood chunks scattered before slowly settling into the grass. The shock of the impact was reverberating through out my muscles. I opened my eyes that I didn't remember closing.   
  
"Sinbad." I pulled myself up. He looked unconcious. "Oh my, Oh dear." I reached up to touch his face and realized there was blood on my hand. "Oh no." I felt myself pale. I searched him quickly and saw some blood on his shirt and a pool was beginning to color his coat.  
  
"Ch-" I hesitated, but it had to be him. "Chiaki." I ripped off his mask. "Please, wake up." I felt a dagger twisting in my stomach. "It's not supposed to be this way." I was shaking and my eyes started to sting.   
  
"Chiaki." I took handfulls of his clothes and shook him. "I'm sorry." I leaned closer to his face. "You're breathing aren't you?" I listened with my ear, but I was so distracted I couldn't tell. "Chiaki?"  
  
At this point, I was so stressed out and frightened and feeling guilty. I broke down. Tears poured out of my eyes and I balled like a little girl. Not a shining moment. I covered my face and just let the tears come.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chiaki. I'm so sorry." I sobbed behind the curtain of my hands. "It's all my fault. I couldn't believe in myself and I let the demon in and nothing went right. I ended up hurting everyone and now I killed you! Oh, Chiaki!"  
  
"Ugh." I heard Chiaki grunt. This was the first sign that the funeral sobbing was a little premature.  
  
"Chiaki?" I peeked between my fingers. "Oh my god." I scrubbed my face with my sleeve before he could see me like this. I was releived but...ashamed. "Are you okay?"   
  
"I'll live." The blue haired teen let out a pain filled grown as he sat up. He was always like this. He would never blame me for anything. But I'd understand if he'd never want to look at me again after everything I put him through.   
  
"You're hurt because of me." I told him, letting my brown bangs cover my expression.  
  
"It's nothing." Chiaki brushed it off.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" I helped him the best I could to lean him against the wall of the newer building. "Should I call an ambulance?"   
  
"I'm fine." That confident grin was back. "I just need some bandaids."   
  
"I've got lots of bandaids." I told him. "I'm a clutz so I always need a lot."  
  
"That'll do." Chiaki braced an arm on the building and tried to get up on his own. I rushed to help him lean on me for support. The blue haired teen accepted, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Access!" he called.  
  
"What happened?" the dark angel fluttered down. "You told me to stay up there. That wasn't fair Sinba-" the feathered fairy blinked. "AH!" he pointed at Chiaki's face. "You're mask."  
  
"Don't worry about that." my friend looked at me. "He already knew."  
  
"Huh?" Gold eyes blinked.  
  
"Never mind." He shook his blue hair. "Go on home without me."  
  
"But you're hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine." Chiaki smirked. "Yamato will fix me up."  
  
"But..." Access didn't sound like he had an argument, but maybe he was just worried.  
  
"Besides, he and I have some things to discuss." the blue haired teen told him. I felt nervous when he mentioned that, but I would like to talk to him. Just the two of us.  
  
"Alright." Access nodded and flew off.  
  
"So," Golden eyes looked at me. "Shall we?" 


	18. because I care

Paper fan  
  
Shonen Ai! Wai Wai!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
I called my house before we walked back and gave all of the servants the week off. By the time we arrived, we had the house to ourselves. Good thing too, it would have been difficult to explain a wounded mysterious theif in my front room.   
  
I found some warm towels in the dryer and managed to keep the blood shed to a minimum. I took Chiaki's coat and shirt for washing. I had to change my own clothes, because he had leaned on me all the way home. I got the first aid kits from the upstairs and then the downstairs bathroom and also one from the kitchen.   
  
"I think that's enough." Chiaki had already started rolling gauze around his middle. I blushed, looking at his bare skin. That smooth and firm body was even better than in my dream.  
  
His muscles pulsed and moved as he threaded the white spool around him. I wanted to touch his back and wrap my arms around him. Heat raced to my face and I shook my head. It's probably better if I don't think such things, since I can't be sure of Chiaki's feelings. I went to a chair far away from him.   
  
This man before me was the legendary Kaitou Sinbad and if I wasn't mistaken...he liked me, didn't he? My self-doubt kicked into over time as I sat down. He's like a hero and the hero is supposed to get the girl, not some cowardly class president. Heck, I'm not even cut out to be a loyal side-kick.  
  
"Um." The golden eyed man of my dreams pursed his lips.   
  
Oh no! Was I staring? I made him feel uncomfortable, didn't I? Stupid! He probably came home with me to allow me a chance to apologize, then he'd let me down easy. If that's the case...I'm glad we are alone...I wouldn't want to be embarrassed, especially not in front of Access. I hope we can still be friends.  
  
"Could you help me?" Chiaki pointed. He had wrapped the majority of the gauze around him, but needed help to secure it behind his back.   
  
"Oh," Not what I expected, thank goodness. But..."Sure." I came over and sat down behind him. I felt stiff. And with the hesitant motors of my rusting brain, I had some how lost every lesson I had ever had on First Aid. I didn't know what to do or how to do it. He handed me the end of the gauze strip.   
  
"Go ahead." The blue haired teen faced front and crossed his arms in his lap.  
  
"Right," I muttered. I had the thin woven strip and was looking for something to tie it to. "right." I repeated, with even less confidence, if that was possible.  
  
"Here." Chiaki must have noticed my hesitantion. He slipped his fingers in the white mesh and found the beginning strand. "Tie it to this."  
  
"Okay." I obeyed, feeling a little incompetent and more than a little embarrassed. I took the two strands and pulled them together. I think I pulled too hard, because Chiaki sucked in breath through his teeth.   
  
"I'm sorry." I apologized immediately. I was suppossed to be helping, darn it. I bit the inside of my cheek and realized the two strands were too far apart to tie. What now?  
  
"You okay back there?" He glanced over his shoulder.   
  
"No problem." Yamato do something! I yelled at myself. I know. It occured to me. I'll just have to take off one string in order to tie it further down on the strand. No problem. But...to do that, I'd have to... I bit my lip.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"Cho, Chotto..." I stuttered, nervous as all get out. I causiously reached my hand under his arm and around his middle. He didn't stop me, this was encouraging. I grabbed the strand with my other hand and quickly tied the knot. I touched some sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand as I sighed with relief. "Done."  
  
"Thanks." Chiaki turned to look at me with those stunning gold eyes.   
  
"Anytime." I scratched my hot cheek and focused on my other hand over my lap.   
  
I glanced up a few times in the silence that followed. He slipped on a spare shirt I had. It just barely fit him so Chiaki decided not to button it I guess. Then he leaned back on the couch and just looked at me.   
  
I turned back to my hand. I couldn't figure out what he was trying to do, but I was starting to feel the old familiar butterflies. I looked up when I heard him sigh.  
  
"I guess you're wondering why I'm still here." Chiaki confronted the situation. "I bet you have a lot of questions. I've got a few of my own, acctually." the blue haired teen slipped an arm around the back of the couch. If I were sitting back, it would be around my shoulders. "I wanted to give us a chance to talk."  
  
"I appreciate that." I told him, fidgeting a little. I was still feeling stiff and unsure.  
  
"A lot has happened these past few days." Golden eyes were ever focused on me as he leaned forward. "Something I want, no, that I have to know..." Chiaki's hand, slightly larger and much stronger, took hold of mine. I didn't object simply for the fact that I had no clue what he was going to do. "Yamato."   
  
I wonder if he noticed, I melt every time he says my name. My heart skipped a beat when Chiaki drew my arm to his opposite shoulder. I let my body twist so my weight rocked on my hip. His other arm snuck behind my back and tugged the rest of me against the couch with him. I couldn't breath, the distance between us had disappeared.  
  
Chiaki's face was so close, his breath tickled my lips. His gold eyes looked deep into mine. His fingers lingered on my hand and glided over my sleeve. Chiaki's gaze drifted down to my lips, before tenderly caressing my cheek.   
  
My heart was going a mile a minute. My breathing, was I breathing? Oh, yeah, it was quickened. I couldn't think, I wasn't sure how to anymore. How did Chiaki have this kind of power over me? It's not fair!  
  
My breathing changed as his face leaned closer. I closed my eyes. Not again...I begged deep inside of me. If this isn't a dream, or even if it is...My heart began to ache. No matter what...Don't run away again. Our lips touched. The feeling was light and soft, like a flower brushing over my mouth.   
  
I hesitated. Does he know what he's doing to me? But the mearest thought of not kissing him made me...sick. I'd go for it! I opened my mouth just slightly, wanting more of that passion from our first kiss. Except... I moaned.   
  
This kiss was deeper, warm and tender. I wrapped my free arm around his neck as our tongues entertained one another. I was in that quite heaven that can only be found in a precious moment between two people. I am in love. I was able to admit this to myself, finally.   
  
After several moments, it seemed that we couldn't stop kissing each other. Everytime our mouths parted we'd take a breath, look at each other and just start kissing again. This countinued for...I don't know how long. Does that really matter? His hands started to slide under my shirt and I gave a different moan.  
  
Unfortunately good things can't last forever. And so, as it was Chiaki who initiated it, he stopped it almost as abruptly. The blue haired teen gently pushed me away and used his arms and legs to push himself to the other side of the couch.   
  
"I'm sorry." Chiaki covered his face and held out a preventative hand. Did I do something wrong? My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. No, I didn't. It's your fault, Chiaki, you started it! "If I don't stop..." Golden eyes looked away as he took a few calming breaths. "I won't want to stop."  
  
"What do you mean?" I hesitated to ask, remembering his wandering hands. But I had to be sure he was kissing me, because he liked me.  
  
"Let's just say," he considered his words. "I could kiss you all night." Those golden pools left it up to my imagination. I had no idea I was such a pervert. I blushed horribly from my naughty thoughts.  
  
"Then you do...I mean you..." Even though my lips were still wet from the kiss, I couldn't bring my self to be so forward as to ask him if he loved me.  
  
"I was worried, when I found out you were possessed." he rubbed his blue hair and chuckled. "I guess I don't have to worry."  
  
"Chiaki." I whispered his name. He was worried to? Some how hearing this was more comforting than if he had pretended to be untouchable.   
  
We sat and talked for hours after word. He asked me some questions about knowing Access and apperently it's unusual to be able to see angels. I wasn't sure what to do about that. Chiaki shrugged and told me not to worry about it.   
  
I told him about catching Access and putting him in a bird cage and Chiaki burst out laughing. I think he laughed a little too much. I frowned. I already felt guilty about it, now I just felt down right stupid. I let him laugh though, I owed him that for all the trouble I'd caused.   
  
I felt really good. Chiaki wasn't ignoring me anymore and he even kissed me again. Quite passionately, I might add. Tonight started out so terrible, but Chiaki...I sighed to myself. Chiaki always had a way of turning around even the worst situation. 


	19. together and apart

Paper fan  
  
This is the end Chapter of Paper fan Part 1! I will be starting a Paper fan Part 2 very soon. Look for it!  
  
(Authors notes: Everything I write is a part of who I am. Thus it gives my pride to know that fans are enjoying my writing. I appreciate all those who have reviewed and hope you'll join me in the next two parts of this story. Thank you. Bows.)  
  
Have I mentioned I don't own Kaitou Jeanne or anything associated? Well, I don't.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
I felt really good. Chiaki wasn't ignoring me anymore and he even kissed me again. Quite passionately, I might add. Tonight started out so terrible, but Chiaki...I sighed to myself. Chiaki always had a way of turning around even the worst situation.  
  
"I owe you an apology." the blue haired teen told me suddenly.   
  
"You do?" I blinked, I couldn't think of what for.  
  
"I stole you're first kiss." he winked. I can't believe I'm blushing again. Will this never stop? "Ask me anything and I'll do it, to make it up to you."  
  
"Make up?" I was shocked. It was like he was trying to by me off after breaking a toy. Didn't we settle this when we kissed again. Didn't that mean that he...that he and I felt the same? "So...why did you kiss me in the first palce?" I couldn't play around anymore. I had to know what he was really feeling.   
  
"Well," gold eyes looked around like he was thinking about it. "I like you." He answered finally. Rather vague, isn't he?  
  
"Like?" Why was he saying this to me? He's said he likes a lot of people, does he go around kissing them too? What makes me so different? I guess there was one way to find out. I let my light brown bangs hide my expression. "You'll do anything...to make it up to me?"  
  
"Anything." The blue haired teen told me.  
  
"Then..." I was already red, now I'd be a tomato at this rate. "Then, to make it up to me..." How do I say it? What if he refuses? Will he hate me? "Go..." I managed, although my shoulders where starting to curl forward, timidly. Stop that. Just spit it out! I scholded myself."Go out with me." I did it! But...what have I done? What if...What if...  
  
"Huh?" Chiaki's gold eyes blinked.  
  
"I don't have the strength to say it again." I whined, under my breath. He scooted closer to me till our knees were touching.  
  
"I heard you." Chiaki smiled. "You've really gotten more bold haven't you?" What a compliment! But I didn't feel bold, I just didn't want to feel insecure anymore. Speaking of, he still hadn't answered my question.  
  
"You give me the strength to be bold." I admitted quietly, touching his hand, next to mine. Okay, it was a low move to butter him up, but if he'd just be straight with me I wouldn't have to resort to such methods. Besides, I wasn't lying.   
  
"Are you sure you want me?" Chiaki locked his golden gaze with mine. His face was so serious. It was like looking at Sinbad again. But...they are the same person. "I fight demons for the sake of the world. There are going to be some terrible things happening to me and to the people around me because of who I am, the man I choose to be."  
  
Suddenly I realized, the reason he had been so stand offish and even now...he was trying to spare me. I could read it in his eyes. He was worried and uncertain of the future he decided for himself. But he wasn't about to stop, I saw that too.   
  
Understanding this made me want to be by his side even more. Did he expect me to give him up because of a little, well, maybe a lot of trouble? If he doesn't feel the same I do, that's different. But if I can be a source of joy in his life, I'd gladly take that role, despite the risks.  
  
"Even if it's ten times or twenty times worse than these past few days..." I resolved myself. I do love him. I knew it for sure when we kissed for the second time. I'd do anything for him. "I want to be with you." Chiaki's eyes grew wide before he turned away. I guess...he didn't expect that answer.  
  
"Yamato, Not just demons that are the problem here." Chiaki explained, his hand had tightened around mine. "I'm in the middle of a misson and I have to get close to Maron."  
  
"Maron?" I blinked. The mention of her name reminded me of all the effort Chiaki had invested into just trying to be her friend let alone anything else. It made me feel jealous. "Why?"  
  
"She's also a servant of God." The blue haired teen told me. Talk about shock. I know she's nice and strong willed, but a servant of...Wait a minute. Kaitou Jeanne, Maron is Kaitou Jeanne?   
  
"Why are you telling me all of this?" These were secrets of secrets. If he didn't want me, he could have told me to buzz off and never talk to him again. As it is...  
  
"I decided a while ago..." Chiaki looked at me. "I care about you." My heart started to flutter and my face went back to red. "You say you want to be with me. That makes me happy, but if we're going to be together..." he looked away again and sighed. "we need to be apart for a while."  
  
"But why?" I whined, squeezing his hand and drawing his gaze back to mine.  
  
"Yamato." Gold eyes looked at me with admiration and a gentleness that I'd never seen before. His free hand rose and touched my cheek. "If you'll have me, I'll see you as often as I can." I craddled his hand over my cheek.   
  
"But I have to do this." He told me. That determination was strong in his golden eyes. "Maron is a weak and vulnerable little girl that has to be told certain things to beleive she's loved, needed. I may do things, say things, that will hurt you." His brow knotted as he frowned.  
  
"I don't understand." A tear touched my cheek and rolled down his thumb.  
  
"I know. It's complicated." he closed his eyes and opened them again. "Let's just say that the world could be destroyed and the only person with the power to stop it is a girl who's power depends on the very love she can never have."  
  
"Never have?" I asked. This really was sounding complicated. Poor Maron.  
  
"That's right." Chiaki sat back on the couch and pulled me close with one arm. "God is in love with her, but God can't confess or show his affections like a normal man. That's where I come in." He pointed to himself with his thumb. "It will be an act, but it has to be complete." gold eyes made it clear.   
  
"You see," Chiaki continued, "I'm the only one who can be by her side whenever she doubts herself or is in danger. She might fall in love with me." Chiaki laced his fingers with mine. "But, I don't love her. I can't love her." His gold eyes confessed to me. A gentle smile touched his lips. "After all, I gave my heart to someone else."  
  
"To who?" I blinked.  
  
"You have to ask?" He kissed me tenderly. "Haven't you figured out that I love you."  
  
"I...I love you, Chiaki." My heart felt so warm and calm when we were like this. I wanted it to last forever. "...With all my heart." Chiaki frowned again.  
  
"Even if we have to be apart for a while?" He squeezed my shoulders with one arm. "Even if we have to keep our love a secret until this is all over? Even if I do things with Maron that might hurt you?" He was speaking honestly with me. I appreciated that. It meant that he really did want a serious relationship with me, if I was willing to make sacrifices. I felt myself trembling.  
  
"I don't want to give you to anyone." I nusseled his neck.  
  
"I that's how I feel." Chiaki's breathing changed. "I couldn't accept anyone else even laying a finger on you." he turned his head and breathed in my scent. "God you smell good."  
  
"Chiaki," I smiled, blushing. "I like you're scent too." I played with a button on his shirt.   
  
"Yamato." My heart started beating faster just from the look in his eyes, let alone the warm hand that pulled down the zipper on my shirt. "Before anything else happens..."   
  
Chiaki pressed his cheek against mine. The hot mostiure from his mouth glided past my ear. My breath quickened when he trailed a finger from my stomach up to my chest. I closed my eyes, feeling a little dizzy from all the blood rushing from here and there in my body.  
  
"Chiaki." I whispered his name.  
  
"Before anything else happens, let me make a promise."  
  
"A promise." I lazily opened my eyes as he slid my shirt over my shoulders.  
  
"I promise you Yamato." Chiaki's petal soft lips caressed mine. I felt like I was melting. "This body," Chiaki pulled his shirt off and quickly pulled me against him. His muscles were firm and his skin was smooth. "This heart," he kissed me. Don't stop! "And this soul is yours."   
  
His tongue reached into my mouth this time, tasting mine and encouraging me to do the same. I ran my fingers through his hair as his hands glided over my skin. I felt him move and I moved with him. We could be falling right now and I won't care, as long as he doesn't let go. My back touched the couch cushions, before I felt Chiaki's length spread over me.   
  
Each kiss felt like a gift. I never knew I could feel like this. As Chiaki suckled my neck he reached down sliding a thumb under my pants. I gasped when my blue haired love started to press them down, exposing my hip. Chiaki noticed the difference in this gasp and lifted his head to look at me.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, patiently.  
  
"It's just..." I breathed trying to get words to form in my mouth. "so sudden."  
  
"You're right." Chiaki shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." started to get up, but I reached out and held on to him. "Yamato."   
  
"I can't..." I wasn't sure how to put this..."I don't think we should go too far, you know." Chiaki nodded as if he knew exactly what I meant. "But...Could we..." I began shyly. "Just make out a little?" I let a little smile touch my lips. Chiaki grinned like a cat who had caught his mouse.  
  
"You're a tease." He said it like it was some big discovery.   
  
"I am not." I denied it, frowning.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Uh." I blushed, horribly. He won.  
  
(*Author note*)  
  
(*My defintion of 'Make out' : kissing and touching, particularly over the clothes. Cothing necessary for my version of 'Make out' covers chests of women and covers lower extremies of both sexes. Thank you for your reading this note.*) 


End file.
